


Perfect In Every Way

by Feyatsirk



Series: Watching Stars Collide [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Jonghyun isn't a librarian yet here, M/M, Minhyun hides that he's a rich boi, Prequel, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Prequel to the I'm Never That Lucky. Jonghyun meeting and dating Minhyun, some drama ensues and once everything is fixed, Minhyun meets Jonghyun's family the weekend before Christmas while Jonghyun meets Minhyun's family as well during Christmas. Learning quickly how horrid they are but also learns more about Minhyun and finds himself falling more in love with him.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what is this?? Lol I liked the world I made for the INTL fic so I decided, LETS MAKE A PREQUEL. So this monstrosity was formed. I apologize for making it into chapters but it was the easiest way. For those who do want a full page, there's the "Entire Work" button at the top near the subscribe and next chapter button. If you click that, it'll put all the chapters into one long page :) Best of both worlds! 
> 
> As usual, not edited, beta'd, etc. All errors are mine and y'all should be used to this. Apologies as well to any inaccuracies to towns and such. Enjoy~!

Jonghyun wasn't quite sure he had heard properly as he stared at the taller man. He frowned and asked him to repeat his order.

"I uh...just a coffee please." Jonghyun nods slowly, turning to get his coffee and seeing the man smack himself in the forehead from the stainless-steel machine and covers his mouth before he laughs. Turning back with a small smile, motioning towards the extras beside him.

"Would you like any creams or sugar?" The man nods and holds up two fingers. Jonghyun grabs two of each and hands them and the coffee to the stranger.

"Enjoy your coffee sir." He nods handing over the dollar as well and turning to walk away when Jonghyun stops him.

"By the way, you have a slight red mark...on your forehead." He watches the man’s eyes widen before he scurries away to one of the study rooms. Jonghyun chuckles and cleans up a bit before sitting down to study himself till he's needed again. He's trying to ironically make it through school for librarian sciences. He absolutely loves libraries. He basically grew up in one at home and once he moved here, he begged for a job. Telling them, and even showing his transcripts to prove he was working towards his degree, already two years in and they agreed he could work there. Within a year he managed to work up as high as he could without his degree. He was a year closer though. He could do this. The strange man continued to come in every week, sometimes twice a week. Jonghyun didn’t understand why, he seemed well off if his fancy bag was telling but he knew better than to judge. His favorite patron, Ms. Chang, seemed to find the poor boy tripping over himself hilarious.

"Youre awful. He probably has a bad anxiety problem." She scoffs and waves him off pointing to her favorite tea.

"That boy has walked in on your days off, stood at the counter and when he realized you weren’t here told your coworkers never mind about the coffee but hed take whichever treat was about to go bad. No stutter or redness anywhere. I think it's just you." Jonghyun turns red and shakes his head quickly. That wasn’t possible he said. He didn’t have admirers; he usually did the admiring...from very far away. He listened to her rant about it some more before smirking at her and asking if she had some poor soul to beat at chess yet. Shed laugh before putting up both hands and heading off with her tea. Jonghyun found himself watching the door more as he does his studies for months. Smiling at the stranger when he comes in. Somedays the man literally turns on his heel just to walk back out the door leaving Jonghyun wide eyed and in shock. By Christmas, when the stranger comes in with his backpack and a small bouquet of flowers, he panics a little. Dropping his head back to look at the book as though he didn’t see the other. The man walking up to the desk and clears his throat; Jonghyun begging the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Suddenly, the man is holding out the flowers.

"I hope youre not allergic to those, but I'd really like to get to know you, would you go on a date with me?" Jonghyun slowly takes the flowers and glances at the patrons nearby looking at him. Ms. Chang and her friend giving him a thumbs up and nodding. Jonghyun looks at the man and gives a small nod. The man grins widely and cheers a bit before handing him a note with his name and number on it. A small line having decided to appear behind him.

"Text me when youre uh...less busy...well make the plans. Have a good day!" He whisper shouts as he rushes out, leaving Jonghyun a confused mess as he shakes his head. Getting up, he apologizes to those waiting and they wave him off. 'That was adorable' one of them said once he returned from putting the flowers in the back. Jonghyun can feel his face and ears burning and nod a bit.

"I guess it was. Thank you for waiting as well." He finishes checking the patrons out and leans back in his seat staring at the number. The girls playing chess shouting to just text the boy. 'What do you have to lose?!' She shouts and Jonghyun smiles at her before dialing the number. You never know till you try it. That’s what his parents always said to him growing up. Granted it was for food, but this qualifies as well. He texts the number a time and date he's free and cheers in his seat when the man, Minhyun, responds back with a 'see you then :)' With a basic smile emote. Not even an emoji. He went out of his way to actually type the older version of the emoji and Jonghyun finds it adorable already. Maybe he could be that lucky?

The night of the date, he learns he isn't that lucky. He told Minhyun that he'd meet him outside the library and stands there for an hour waiting, eventually just heading home when the other doesn’t even answer his phone. He knew it was too good to be true. He was a fool for thinking otherwise. The next day at work, hes surprised to see Minhyun outside the library so early.

"What do you want? We're closed." Jonghyun says as he unlocks the doors to get inside, Minhyun holding out a single flower.

"My mother called me, and I needed to go home last night, it’s a horrible excuse. I know it is, but I would greatly appreciate a second chance...tonight, if you're free." Jonghyun stares at him before sighing and nodding as he takes the flower. Just a simple carnation but he kind of loves it more than if it had been a rose. Minhyun grins and thanks him, giving him a peck on his cheek before telling him hell meet him here at 7pm sharp. He runs off saying he has early classes that day and then disappears around the corner. Jonghyun touching his cheek as he stares ahead. He wasn’t holding his breath for the next date to go well. After work, he goes to his classes and finishes just barely with enough time to make it to the library again. He runs there though and rushes inside to the bathroom. Freshening up after his running and from the fact he's been working and then doing schoolwork all day long. He walks out of the library to find Minhyun standing off to the side looking around for him. He sees him and grins widely, rushing over to extend his arm for him.

"Should I be dressed nicer?" Minhyun shakes his head.

"Nah. It's not that fancy of a place and dont worry. It’s a date so I’m paying." Jonghyun frowns at that and isn’t sure he agrees that much about that but hes irritated from yesterday, so he nods and allows him to pay for their meal. During the meal, they discuss tons of topics. Everything from Minhyuns family to Jonghyuns class schedule. Jonghyun is pleasantly surprised at the end of the date how well it went. Minhyun driving to the library but hesitates to unlock the door.

"Can't I drive you home? Its late. I’d rather make sure you get home safe." Jonghyun watches him and eventually nods, giving him directions to his apartment a few blocks over. Thanking Minhyun as he goes to leave, the other leaning across to kiss his cheek and smile.

"Sweet dreams." Jonghyun knows his ears are burning, saying goodnight softly as he gets out. Running up to the main door and getting inside, Minhyun waits for the door to shut before heading home himself. Jonghyun leans against the wall feeling his face burning. He's suddenly not sure his poor heart can handle all of this. He heads upstairs to the apartment he shares with his friend and tiptoes, so he doesn't wake him. Minki will demand details of everything. He manages to get to his room and shut the door without waking his friend. Tugging off his clothes for his pjs before he sends a quick text letting Minhyun know he's safely inside his apartment and no one snatched him up from the door up. Minhyun doesn't respond right away, which Jonghyuns glad for. He doesn’t want to be responsible for his death. Shaking his head, he gets out some homework and works on it despite it being nearly midnight. Humming to himself as he does, nearing one in the morning his phone chimes as it lights up and he tugs his headphones off to look at it.

'I’m glad, I don't think I could physically fight someone to save you. I’d get my ass handed to me honestly, itd be a mess for both of us.' Jonghyun snorts and mumbles a small thanks. As he takes care of and saves his homework, he flicks the light off and climbs into bed.

'At least youre honest but I'd be fine. I used to box.' He hits send and plugs in his phone, tugging all of his blankets up to his chin as he yawns. He gets cold easily and Minki always laughs at the ridiculous number of blankets he has. He fails to see how three blankets when two are thin is ridiculous. He's cold. Falling asleep, his phone buzzes and he tells himself to ignore it till morning, but he knows who it is and groans as he flails his arm out of its warm to grab his phone.

'You boxed?? Well, you can save me then. Though I could probably bore them to death talking about cleaning products.' He snorts and nods agreeing that cleaning product talk would definitely irritate him if he was just trying to kidnap someone.

'Of course! You thought I got my toned arms from picking up books repeatedly? If I were them id just kick you out of the moving vehicle.' Jonghyun puts his phone back and turns over this time, falling asleep quickly with a small smile on his face. Maybe Minhyun isn't so bad. When morning arrives, Jonghyun is pleased by the smell of coffee but then realizes that means Minki is awake already, which is bad. Turning to look at his clock he groans dropping back into bed. He overslept. He's always the first one up and the one to make the coffee. He sees his phone flash with a notification and glares at it a bit.

'You mean you didn’t? I feel like that’s a blatant lie. That hurts Jonghyun. Would you at least slow down a bit beforehand?' Jonghyun shakes his head and chuckles a little. This boy is ridiculous.

'Maybe a little bit from the books. And no. No, I wouldn't.' After hitting send he worries at his lip before shrugging and sending another text that simply says, 'Good morning by the way.' Before he climbs out of bed and gets dressed for his next class. He’ll have to email his professor. He hates having to but oh well. He doesn’t actually get around to doing so, having been texting Minhyun all morning. At this rate hes going to kill his phone battery within an hour or so.

Within the next few months, Jonghyun is wined and dined by Minhyun. Dates at every place from meals so expensive Jonghyun nearly had a heart attack and begged Minhyun to never take him to a place like that again (he hasn't) to an all you can eat buffet style where Jonghyun gorged himself on so much food. He's come accustomed to Minhyun's presence at the library as well. Even the other patrons love him, and he helps them with things and even plays chess with Ms. Chang who can actually give Minhyun a run for his money. So, when he doesn’t wake up one day with a good morning text, hes a little confused but sends one himself and then heads for work, one of the few days he only works and doesn't have to worry about school. By the end of his shift, he had a few patrons ask where Minhyun was.

"I’m not sure actually...I haven’t talked to him today." He frowns right alongside the others asking about him and they hope he's not sick. Jonghyun nods and suddenly hates the fact he doesn't know where Minhyun lives to go over and check on him. He sends Minhyun another text telling him the older patrons missed him and he hopes he didn’t bore a kidnapper into kicking him out of a moving vehicle due to cleaning products. He chuckles a little, but it doesn’t help settle the worry in his gut. By Thursday, hes constantly hurting his neck whenever he hears the chime on the door, hoping itll be Minhyun. It hasn’t been yet, and the man has been MIA since Monday. He better have a really good reason, Minki says he'll threaten him next time he shows up.

"He really thinks he can show up and cause all this trouble and treat you like this!? No sir. Ill beat him!" Jonghyun shakes his head at him and sighs as he picks at his food.

"I knew it was too good to be true. He was a bit bossy and maybe a bit ocd, but he was too perfect. If I don't hear from him tomorrow, I'm done." Minki frowns and rubs his back. Saying he's sorry he attracts idiots. That gets a small chuckle out of him as he gets up and takes care of his food. Having not eaten much all week out of studying and worrying over Minhyun. Minki tells him he needs to eat, and he waves him off.

"I need to study for my tests. That’s what I need to do. I’ll be in my room." He grabs a bag of snacks and waves them at Minki as a 'look I’m eating something.' He shakes his head. Jonghyun sits at his desk and studies. Having to constantly stop and continue before he goes cross eyed from the numbers covering his page. Thankfully he didn’t have to know all of them after this exam. He gives up studying around one in the morning as usual and heads to bed, plugging in his phone as he falls asleep almost instantly. When his alarm goes off in the morning, he hits dismiss and rolls to lay horizontally across his bed, his arms and feet dangling off the sides as he smashes his forehead against the edge of his mattress groaning. He's too tired for this exam. He's screwed. He accepts that easily and whines when his second alarm goes off. An even more annoying song playing as a way to make him get up. Clearly, it's working.

"How much is this exam worth again?" He wonders aloud as he contemplates not going but he gets up and heads to the bathroom. Washing up and scolding himself. He truly needs to shower before bed, so he doesn’t need to in the morning. He could sleep in a tiny bit. Walking out into the kitchen, he turns on the machine for coffee and waits as he makes toast. He has to leave before Minki wakes or hell be forced to eat a whole meal. Which wasn't about to happen. Jonghyun wasn't like that. He got up the latest he could and ate the minimum needed for breakfast as he rushes out. Chuckling he leans fully on the pole hes gripping for the bus to campus and whines when someone bumps into him making him whack his head as the bus hits a bump as well. Jonghyun grumbles, rubbing his head and gets off at his stop, rushing to his class for his exam. He gives a little cheer for managing to get to class on time today. He may be late often, but he turns everything in on time and is one of the best, so they tend to ignore his lateness. Especially when its only by ten or fifteen minutes. Other students appearing nearly an hour late because of reasons they won’t disclose but they usually can tell what they've been doing. Not sure why theyre studying library science if they're not going to take it seriously. Jonghyun takes his test and once finished, he double checks through and decides it's good enough. He isn’t going to change any answers because he’ll probably get them wrong then. Shaking his head lightly, he packs up and carries his test to the front and says bye to the teacher as he leaves. Wondering what he can do for the next two hours he has free and decides to just go get food. Turning his ringer back on, Jonghyun glances at the screen as notifications come in and nearly stops in the middle of the street when he sees a few notifications from Minhyun.

'I’m so sorry Jonghyun!' 'I can explain everything, please come to the library.' 'I won’t stop you from walking away if you deem my excuse stupid.' Jonghyun glances around but glares at the texts. They came in during his test, he turns and heads towards the library. He's irritated, Minhyun thinking he can just disappear then comeback. He's insane. He should just pretend he didn’t get the texts and go back to get food. He almost decides to turn around but Minhyun calls his name softly from outside the library. Jonghyun having been so set on the library he hadn’t even seen him sitting outside it, standing at the chair he had been sitting in. Pausing, he looks at Minhyun and goes up to shove him.

"Explain! Now! Do you know how worried I was?! I didn’t even have an address or other numbers to try calling, you just disappeared..." Minhyun nods and tugs him into the chair that’s facing the wall so he can cry without people staring. Jonghyun rubbing at his eyes before glaring at him.

"Well?!" Minhyun nods quickly holding up his hands to try and calm him.

"It's my mom’s fault. She likes taking my sister and I away for a week. She gives us no noticed cause shes our mom and she thinks we should drop everything for her and come running. If we dont immediately answer her shell blow up our phones." He hands Jonghyun his phone and has it open to the messages his mother sent and Jonghyun frowns at them all.

"Your mom is crazy. She was the reason last time too." Minhyun laughs a little and shrugs.

"She takes our phones and everything, so we have to spend time as a family. Once shes content with that we can escape back to the real world." Minhyun takes his phone back and hands Jonghyun a handkerchief and looks at the table sadly.

"I know it’s an awful excuse. I should talk her into doing something less noticeable than removing us from life for a week, but I don't know what or if shed even listen." He reaches out to hold Jonghyuns hand and smiles softly.

"I’d really love a... what chance is this? Third or fourth? I really like you..." Jonghyun tugs his hand away and frowns at him.

"I need to think about it. I've hardly slept this week from worry. I don't want to go through that again." Minhyun nods and looks down at his lap, slouching back in his seat.

"I understand. You have my number. Whenever you decide, let me know? I won’t bug you." Jonghyun stares at him before smacking him upside the head.

"I just yelled at you for disappearing! You can act like were at least friends dammit." Minhyun stares up at the other and nods quickly. He hadn’t thought of that. It takes almost a month for their routine to line back up. Jonghyun accepting a date from someone else, Minhyun of course knows because Jonghyun tells him. 'I’m still deciding with us...I just need something to relax me.' Minhyun smiled at him and told him it was fine, they're just friends after all. Right? Jonghyun searched his face and saw the slight sadness but forced himself to nod. 'Right.' He said back. Minhyun wished him luck and told him to call if he needed anything; when Minhyun gets a call at three in the morning, he panics slightly but still lays back in bed.

"Jonghyun?" He hears a sniffle and he's up and out of bed searching for pants in a heartbeat.

"Can... can you come get me?" Minhyun nods and realizes hes not on video call. Tugging his pants on and grabbing shoes as he rushes out the door.

"I’m on my way now. Give me the address." He says as he unlocks his car and brings up the gps quickly. Minhyun taps in the address and tells Jonghyun hell be here in ten minutes.

"Just stay on the phone with me okay. How was work" Jonghyun tries to be quiet as he cries, mumbling about them running out of coffee somehow. One patron was not very happy. Minhyun scolds the customer for being harsh. 'Not like it’s your fault.' Jonghyun scoffs a bit and says it may have been. He's been stressed this week. Minhyun frowns but tells him he's there, pulling up to the address and glaring at the neon lights of the club. Jonghyun runs up and climbs into the car, Minhyun shrugging off his jacket to give to him and blasting the heat to stop his shivering.

"What happened to your date??" Jonghyun laughs bitterly and Minhyun decides right then he hates that sound and looks over at him.

"Does it matter? Please take me home..." Minhyun grips the wheel wanting to know more but sighs as he nods. Pulling away from the curb to head back home. He decides to drive him to his place, wanting to keep an eye on him and because hes already passed out sleeping and it’s been a while since hes been to Jonghyuns. He doesn’t remember which building he lives in. Remembers the street but unfortunately, he buildings all look identical. Once he heads home though, he parks and goes around to Jonghyun tugging his door open carefully. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders before clutching under his knees. 'C’mon. Let's get inside to sleep.' He mumbles and carries him inside, tugging off his shoes and he hesitates to put him in other clothes but does it quickly. Sweats and a baggy shirt so hes comfortable before tucking him into bed, pushing his hair back from his face a bit and frowns trying to figure out what happened. 'Maybe he'll tell me in the morning...' he sets some aspirin and water on the nightstand and heads to the couch with the other pillow and blanket. Falling asleep quickly after being woken up.

Around nine, Minhyuns alarm goes off and he groans hitting it off. Sitting up as he remembers where he slept, peeking into his room he sees Jonghyun still sound asleep. He smiles and heads to the bathroom to clean up before starting on breakfast. He’ll shower after Jonghyun wakes up, so he doesn’t irritate him. Once breakfast is made, he goes into the bedroom and sits on the bed to nudge Jonghyun awake.

"Jonghyun. Wake up...I made breakfast." Jonghyun grumbles but turns over blurry eyed and confused before he sits up suddenly.

"Wha-?" Jonghyun looks down at his clothes and frowns looking at Minhyun who looks away feeling his ears burn.

"Why am I...?"

"You called last night around 3 to come get you. You were crying and fell asleep in the car. I brought you home and your clothes looked uncomfortable to sleep in, so I changed them really quick. I’m sorry." Jonghyun pats the bedding and looks around the room at everything.

"I finally get to see your house?" Minhyun laughs and nods.

"It’s nothing special but I did make breakfast so tour later food now." He pats his legs over the blanket and heads to the kitchen to set everything out on the table. Jonghyun following after him rubbing his swollen eyes and smiling a bit.

"Thank you for coming to get me." They both sit and Minhyun shrugs.

"No worries. Did you want to talk about it?" Jonghyun gives a small shrug and looks down, picking at the food Minhyun put in front of him. Eating a bit as he decides.

"He...he wanted in my pants and I wouldn’t 'give it up' so I pushed away from him and he had a fit." Minhyun frowns and gets up going to the bedroom to find Jonghyuns phone. Jonghyun looking over at him doing it and gets up quickly.

"What are you doing??" Minhyun looks at him as he manages to unlock his phone.

"How did you? Minhyun!"

"No, he deserves to be punched in the face and I'm gonna do that." Jonghyun tries to get his phone back as Minhyun holds it above his head entirely. After jumping for it a few times, Jonghyun hits Minhyun in the stomach making him double over and grabs his phone from him.

"Dont do anything stupid! I’m never seeing him again, geez." Minhyun rubs his stomach as he gets his breath back and glares at him a bit.

"Hes a prick!" Jonghyun rolls his eyes and shakes his head before hugging Minhyun tightly. The taller hugging him back.

"I know you want to protect me but I’m Fine. Nothing happened, he just shouted and shoved me a bit. That’s all." Minhyun shakes his head before he breaks the hug and cups his cheeks.

"Please can I take you on a makeup date now?" Jonghyun laughs and nods his head. 'Why not.' Minhyun grins and kisses his forehead before tugging him back to breakfast that’s cooled off a lot now. Minhyun offers to remake it and he just waves him off eating the slightly warm food. He's just happy for breakfast. Once breakfast is done, the two of them do the dishes, Minhyun washing as Jonghyun dries them and puts them away where Minhyun says. Jonghyun sits on the counter as Minhyun washes and dries the last two items before putting them away. Move to stand between Jonghyuns legs as he rests his arms on either side of him.

"Why exactly are you sitting on my counter?" Jonghyun smiles and shrugs, draping his arms over the other’s shoulders. Jonghyun telling him that someone at the library found their soulmate. Came in with yellow marks on their cheek. Minhyun smiles and asks if he knew them. He shakes his head. 'One of the older ladies. She occasionally came in to knit.' He says and gasps when Minhyun lifts him, linking his hands under Jonghyuns butt as he walks through the house. 'Ive always wanted to know how to knit.' He laughs and wanders. Showing Jonghyun his apartment finally. Basically, a loft with the bedroom and bathroom closed off. The rest is fully open. A set of double doors leading to the small balcony outside. Jonghyun nods at everything. He likes the coziness of it. The couch covered with a soft looking blanket as he wiggles to get down, Minhyun letting him go and chuckling when he immediately wraps up in the warm blanket and flops over. Minhyun sits on the couch as well, leaning back to get comfy.

"You can’t sleep more. Dont you work today?" Jonghyun shakes his head and grins.

"Not till the evening shift." Minhyun smiles and shrugs. Asking if he wants to stick around till it’s almost time to work. He offers to drive Jonghyun home to change then to work. Jonghyun smiles and nods, sitting up only to flop the direction of Minhyun, laying his head on his thigh and snuggling close. The other stroking Jonghyuns hair almost instantly. Jonghyun hums mumbling he works at four. Minhyun hums in acknowledgement and continues to play with his hair as he falls asleep. They settle into a new routine then, on their mutual days off or when Jonghyun doesn't have to work till later, he’ll stay over at Minhyuns. They finally worked out the sleeping arrangements and Jonghyun managed to let loose a little feeling comfortable with his boyfriend.

\--

_"No, I'm not making you sleep on the couch Minhyun. It’s your bed." Minhyun shakes his head, sighing heavily before he grabs an extra blanket, not sure if Jonghyun wants to share or not, and drops it on the bed. Looking at him in question._

_"...that’s fair. I don't mind sharing a blanket. It’s getting colder." Minhyun watches his ears turn red as he mumbles on._

_"We could use body heat to keep warm." Minhyun chuckles and goes over to him giving him a kiss and grinning._

_"I've got central heating, but I wouldn’t deny cuddling of you asked nicely." Jonghyun shoves at him sputtering out of being flustered and shakes his head grabbing his small bag to go shower for the night. Minhyuns laughter following him to the bathroom. What Jonghyun didn't expect was Minhyun had put his pjs into the bathroom for after as well and smirks. Once he showers and dries off, he tugs on his underwear before slipping Minhyuns nightshirt on, looking down at most of his legs exposed before setting his clothes in the hamper by the counter since they were honestly pajamas he wore already and heads out. Minhyun's jaw dropping as he looked at him, Jonghyun paused and smiled a bit at him. Minhyun visually swallowing as he asks if that’s his shirt. Jonghyun pulls his arms out, the shirt riding up to expose his underwear as he did that.  'Oh? Yeah...' Jonghyun knows his face is mostly red, walking over and settles into the little space behind Minhyuns legs with how he's sitting and rests comfortably. Minhyun still staring at his legs before he smiles a bit and kisses his temple, wrapping his arm around him as they watch the movie. Minhyun saying hell shower after this; once the movie is over, he scoops up Jonghyun and carries him to bed. The other waking up a tiny bit as he kisses his forehead._

_"Hey. Just taking my shower then I’ll be in bed." Jonghyun nods and yawns before turning over and snuggling into his blankets. Minhyun leaving and coming back after his shower, climbing into bed after locking up and making sure everything was off beforehand. Jonghyun moves close and wraps himself around Minhyun. The other asking if hes comfortable with no pajama pants; Jonghyun hums an affirmative and mumbles something about being comfortable and trusting Minhyun. Who simply smiles widely like an idiot before hugging him tightly. Jonghyun smiling as he falls asleep. Complaining in the morning that he can't really listen to Minhyuns heart from the left side of the bed. Minhyun laughs and almost chokes on his food at his complaint. 'We can change sides I dont mind.' Jonghyun nods quickly. Next time Jonghyun stays over, they switch sides and, in the morning, he thanks Minhyun for switching. He likes that way much better._

\--

When finals arrive, the two of them hardly see each other. Winter is in full swing and theyre both stuck working more and studying. When they're finally finished its the day after break starts and Minhyun drags Jonghyun out to the shops despite Jonghyuns protest. Minhyun shakes his head and gives him his wallet with a grin as Jonghyun stares at him confused.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure what to get you, I thought books but that’s too obvious and I don't know what you have already. I could do a nice sweater, but you steal mine more lately." Jonghyun continues to stare at him, understanding what he's getting at but still not exactly believing it.

"I trust you with that so find something you like okay? I know it won’t be a surprise but! Next year ill know for sure what to get you and itll be a surprise then." He grins and Jonghyun gives a small nod before giving the wallet back and simply pulling him along. He doesn’t trust himself to carry the wallet and wants Minhyun with him when he buys it. Stopping at the directory to see what's around and shrugs.

"This place is too fancy..." Minhyun nods but shrugs.

"I don't mind the charge." Jonghyun stares at him and asks if he remembers the talk they had about the extremely expensive restaurant they had gone to. Minhyun pales a bit and nods, suddenly steering Jonghyun back to the car and driving to another mall that has fewer fancy stores. Despite wanting his boyfriend to have the best, he'll deal with the regular things if it means Jonghyun is happy and excited. Jonghyun stops them by the car as theyre walking in and smiles at him softly.

"I appreciate trying to get me the best, but I'm a simple person. I don't like all that extravagant stuff; I’ll just feel bad if you spent your money on all that stuff. Okay?" Minhyun nods and smiles kissing his cheek.

"I understand. Dont worry Jjuya." Jonghyun laughs and they headed into the mall, Jonghyun commenting these stores were much better. The spend a few hours wandering, buying a few things here and there. They agreed to get gifts for the others as well, so they were doing that as Jonghyun searched for his gift; or so Minhyun thought, once they got home, they wrapped the gifts they had and that’s when Minhyun realized Jonghyun didn’t actually buy anything. Minhyun glares at him and climbs over the presents to tickle the other as punishment, Jonghyun laughing loudly as he tries to stop Minhyun. ‘Why didn’t you get anything?’ Minhyun asks as he tickles him, pausing long enough for him to answer and shakes his head at the answer. ‘Didn’t want anything.’ He manages to gasp out trying to catch his breath. Jonghyun reaching up to pull Minhyun down to kiss him. ‘Just want to spend the holidays with you.’ Minhyun smiles and kisses him again agreeing that he can arrange that. Deciding after so long, it was probably time to meet each other’s parents, what better time than during the holidays. They have two weeks till Christmas, Jonghyun talking Minhyun into coming to his house first since it’s much further. ‘We usually celebrate the weekend before ‘cause dad likes to keep the restaurant open for those who don’t have anywhere to go.’ Minhyun stares at him for a bit when he says that, slowly figuring out how and why Jonghyun is the way he is. Jonghyun looking over at him catching the staring. ‘What?’ he questions as he touches his face wondering if he had something on his face. Minhyun shakes his head and smiles, resting his chin in his hand as he leans against the counter. Jonghyun glancing at him every so often while he wraps his final present. Setting it with the rest as he grabs his laptop, having brought it over so he’d have it for work and pulls up the sites for trains to Gangneung, asking Minhyun when he wants to leave so he can reserve tickets and Minhyun waves him off; Saying he can drive them and save them money. ‘It’ll just cost to fill up on gas twice. If it makes you feel better, you can pay for one and I’ll pay for the other.’ Jonghyun sighs but nods. They decide to leave the Thursday before so they can spend an extra day with the family so Minhyun can get to know them better and vice versa. Minhyun tells Jonghyun he’ll need a suit for his Christmas. Jonghyun looks at him funny and nods a bit confused.

“I don’t really have a suit, Minhyun. If you can get me a jacket that’ll be fine…I’ve got a dress shirt and black pants.” Minhyun smiles and nods. Telling him he can borrow a tie of his too. Jonghyun stares like he grew two heads. Wondering what exactly he got himself into when he agreed to go to Minhyun’s family for Christmas. He wondered if he could get anybody gifts when Minhyun immediately shakes his head.

“My family is…a bit much, they’ll only accept the best. They don’t even appreciate homemade items.” Jonghyun scoffs and shakes his head, bringing up some small gifts he could probably get at least his sister and mother, worrying at his lip he wonders if maybe he should just go without. It’s not like they’ll get him a gift. He doesn’t even want one. Still, the thought of them thinking he’s cheap if he doesn’t bring something runs through his mind and suddenly, he’s tapping his fingers on the counter as he thinks. Minhyun glances at him from his phone and reaches over to stop his fingers. Raising an eyebrow in question.

“Will…will they think I’m cheap if I don’t bring anything for them?” Minhyun frowns and stands up to go stand beside him, holding his arms as he turns Jonghyun to him.

“Listen, my family is obnoxious when it comes to the best so it’s better to show up empty handed than to show up with something on sale or from seasons ago. My sister will know how many fashion seasons it’s been and _will_ humiliate you for it. She’s not exactly the nicest person.” Jonghyun blinks at him with a disturbed look on his face before nodding once. ‘Gotcha.’ Minhyun laughs and kisses his forehead.

“I can put your name on my gift too if you want, we can say it was last minute plans and you couldn’t get something.”

“Then I’ll be taking credit for something I didn’t even put any thought into!” Minhyun shakes his head and steps back rubbing the back of his neck a bit while hemming and hawing before Jonghyun shoves him a little while grinning.

“You haven’t even bought it yet.”

“Nope. She’s a pain in the ass to buy for.” Jonghyun laughs and says they’ll go shopping for her then next weekend since he has to get to work shortly. Closing up his laptop and putting it back in his backpack before Minhyun follows him out to the car to drive him. Minhyun saying he’s not going to come in this time because he made plans with his cousin. Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at the weirdness but nods and kisses his cheek once at work. Waving as Minhyun says he’ll pick him up afterwards. The other driving off to find Jonghyun a present.

When the night before their trip to Jonghyun’s parents arrived, Jonghyun has to spend the entire day the library. Seemingly everything that could go wrong was. Between two employees not coming in, to the dammed coffee machine breaking. By the time Minhyun picked him up from work he was exhausted and still had to pack. Minhyun chuckled as they drove to Jonghyun’s first. Once upstairs, Minhyun waves to Minki who just glares at him a bit, the other boy still hadn’t forgiven him for all the shit he put Jonghyun through when they first started dating a few months ago. Jonghyun rolls his eyes at Minki, telling him to be nice as they go to his room to pack his clothes for the week since they’re going from Jonghyun’s family directly to Minhyun’s. Minki shouting at them to shut the door if they’re going to be doing any funny business. Jonghyun rushing to the door to shout at him, Minhyun grinning at the fact he can see Jonghyun’s ears down to his neck are red from embarrassment. Minki laughing at Jonghyun saying they haven’t done that yet before asking if there’s a reason and walking into the room to suddenly play sex therapist. Jonghyun folding his clothes as Minki irritates him.

“So why haven’t you had sex yet?”

“We’ve been doing other things Minki. Go away.”

“Like what?! You practically live at Minhyun’s apartment now. Why don’t you just move in and save the hassle of having to go back and forth.” Minhyun pauses at that and looks over at Jonghyun. Shrugging at his questionable look.

“I mean, I don’t mind you moving in. I didn’t know if moving in after a few months is too quick or not…” Jonghyun bites at his lip and shakes his head, mumbling it’s not time for that yet. Minki groans and tells Jonghyun that he was planning to move to a one-bedroom anyway at the end of the next semester.

“When were you going to tell me this!?” Minki waves him off and laughs.

“I’m telling you now aren’t I?” Minhyun chuckles and takes the few shirts Jonghyun folded to lay in his suitcase. Jonghyun shakes his head at Minki and grabs some pants and everything else he needs, moving around Minhyun to put them into his suitcase before grabbing the dress pants and his nice shirt, groaning when he notices wrinkles on them both. Mumbling he’ll just iron it when he gets to his parents. Minki sitting on the bed watching them both.

“Is it Minhyun’s fault?” Both of them look at him confused before Jonghyun questions it Minki smirks.

“Too big or too small?” Minhyun feels his face burn and Jonghyun throws a bundle of socks at Minki shouting at him to get out of his room.

“Get! Go out and get laid! Leave my sex life alone!” Minki cackles as he runs out shouting, he already got laid that week before peeking his head back inside the room.

“Three times.” He holds up three fingers before wagging his eyebrows at Jonghyun who goes over and slams his door shut, rubbing his face as they listen to Minki laughing hysterically outside. Minhyun picking up the bundle of socks from the floor as he smiles at his boyfriend.

“We never have discussed that…” Jonghyun groans and covers Minhyun’s mouth from continuing anymore talking, leaning close to whisper so Minki doesn’t hear.

“We can discuss it in the car or back at your place, but he’s probably got his ear pressed to my door so shush about it.” Minhyun looks at him and nods his head best he can with his mouth covered. Jonghyun nods once and goes back to packing, heading into the bathroom to grab his toiletries. Ignoring Minki following him asking more invasive questions. Getting back to the bedroom, Minhyun takes the small bag from Jonghyun to put in his suitcase to zip it us as Jonghyun glares at Minki.

“Are you a bottom?! Why are you asking me these things? I don’t need to know these things about you!” Minki cackles and nods.

“Of course I am! We’re friends, and if you’re going to get fucked by Minhyun I can give you tips.” Jonghyun shakes his head after staring at him for a moment. He’s not even going to tell Minki when or if they have sex. That’s not happening. He loves Minki but he could be insane sometimes. Minhyun walks out behind them after hearing the end of their conversation. His ears red as he clears his throat.

“Uhm…shall we go?” Jonghyun nods quickly and waves at Minki.

“You get your present after just because you’re being obnoxious.” Which must remind Minki of his own gift because he puts up a hand and runs to his own room, coming back with a wrapped present.

“Merry Christmas!” Jonghyun groans and goes into his own room to grab Minki’s knowing it’s not fair to wait then. Handing him his present, having gotten him the bag he had been wanting for months complaining constantly it was too expensive. Thankfully, Jonghyun talked Minhyun into buying it. Minki telling Jonghyun to wait in opening his gift but asks if he can open his now. Jonghyun eyes him suspiciously but nods. Minki tugging open the gift wrap before looking shocked for a moment at the box and opening it slowly; tugging out the bag as he screams and hugs the bag, setting it beside him and hugging Jonghyun tightly while jumping up and down a bit.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much! But this is so expensive, how did you afford it?” Jonghyun nudges Minhyun’s shoulder and smiles as Minki launches himself at Minhyun as well. Telling him he takes back all the horrible things he’s said about him which makes Minhyun look at Jonghyun in question and he just looks away pretending he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Minki lets go and hugs the bag again. Jonghyun smiles and tells him to enjoy and he’ll see him after Christmas. They head out to the car and Jonghyun puts his suitcase in the back seat and looks at the present. Minhyun telling him he can open it when they get home and he nods with a smile. Once they get home, it’s nearly eleven at night. They’re supposed to be leaving at six so Jonghyun wanders into Minhyun’s room with him as he starts packing as well and changes his clothes into pajamas. Stealing one of Minhyun’s shirts again as he climbs into bed with Minki’s gift. Sitting cross legged as he gives a small shake. Minhyun folding his shirts as he watches him.

“What do you think it is?” Jonghyun shrugs and starts opening it, pushing the box away from him with a small scream when he sees what it is; keeping his eyes down on the blankets and reaches for his phone to angrily text Minki. Suddenly flailing when he sees Minhyun going to grab the box.

“No!” He grabs the box and hugs it to his chest so he can’t see inside it.

“What? Why can’t I see?” Jonghyun shakes his head quickly and glares at his phone when it goes off and all Minki replied with was a bunch of cry-laughing emojis. Minhyun raises an eyebrow at him curious before grabbing for the box. Jonghyun shouting as he clings to it more.

“Noooo! You can’t see it it’s embarrassing!” Minhyun grins at that.

“That just makes me want to see it more. Is it related to the talk he just had with you?” Jonghyun snaps his head up to look at him in surprise and shakes his head quickly. Minhyun knows then that it definitely is something to do with Minki asking him why they hadn’t had sex yet.

“You said we could discuss that by the way…” Jonghyun deflates a bit and looks at him surprised but with a bit of hurt in his eyes.

“Do…Are you wanting to have sex? We’ve only known each other for a few months and I’m not really…big on doing that kind of thing without being sure the relationship will last.” That makes Minhyun stare at him a bit hurt. Sitting back on his heels as he tilts his head a bit.

“Do you not think we’ll last? I was already planning our wedding.” That makes Jonghyun look up wide eyed, a blush running across his cheeks.

“Our…our wedding?! We…you can’t be serious! We haven’t even had sex yet.” Minhyun laughs and leans forward on his hands, Jonghyun dropping the box on the floor as he leans forward a bit to wrap his arms around Minhyun’s shoulders smiling.

“I love you. I wouldn’t be shocked if we do get married. We could even be soulmates; the universe is just waiting to shock us.” Jonghyun doubts that greatly but smiles anyway.

“And we don’t have to have any sex or even get too handsy till you’re ready. I can wait. I hadn’t even thought about it until the other week when you first wore my shirt to bed. You were extremely attractive then.” Jonghyun snorts before covering his mouth and laughing loudly.

“Seriously? I’m wearing your shirt now. Am I still sexy?” Minhyun smirks and nods before getting off the bed as he grabs the box he dropped. Jonghyun stares ahead confused for a moment before looking at Minhyun holding the box. His jaw dropping open as he scolds him.

“I can’t believe you used your sweetness against me!” Minhyun scoffs and levels a look of ‘Really? You can’t believe it’ and Jonghyun bounces his head in annoyance grumbling softly before lifting up onto his knees and reaching for the gift. Minhyun holding it out of reach before peeking inside it confused.

“What is it?” Jonghyun yanks it back and feels his ears burn.

“Minki said it was to help me out.”

“Theres three though? Wait, lemme see them again!” Jonghyun shakes his head quickly and moves up onto the bed tucking the box under his pillow as he leans his back against it. Smiling playfully at him. Minhyun smirks and goes back to finish packing. Jonghyun pouting at him a bit.

“I just want to get this done really quick. I’m almost done.” Jonghyun nods but Minhyun can see him fighting sleep so he finishes packing quickly. Double checking the list he made to make sure he has everything in his bag before packing his dress shoes as well. Jonghyun gasping at that.

“Oh god, I didn’t grab my shoes.” Minhyun looks at him and knows they don’t have the same shoe size.

“We can stop by your place tomorrow morning. Or we can buy some before we go to my family. It’s up to you.” Jonghyun shakes his head and says they can stop by the apartment tomorrow and Minhyun agrees before checking the lights are off and doors locked before wheeling his suitcase out by Jonghyun’s and coming back climbing into the bed and between Jonghyun’s legs. His arms on either side of his waist.

“Can I have the box of plugs please?” Jonghyun stares at him in disbelief before swatting at him.

“You know what they were!?” Minhyun laughs and nods, blocking the few swats for his head Jonghyun tries. Eventually grabbing for the box and standing up after a quick peck to Jonghyun’s cheek. The other flailing to grab the box but stops when Minhyun simply sets the box inside Jonghyun’s drawer. Minhyun raises his eyebrow at him and Jonghyun shrugs leaning back on the bed.

“If you need them for whatever reasoning. You know where to find them after the trip…unless you want to risk taking them with us.” Jonghyun shakes his head quickly and Minhyun laughs turning out the light before climbing into bed and setting his alarm, laying down before turning to face Jonghyun. The other also setting his alarm before facing Minhyun. His eyes fluttering shut from how tired he is.

“You know, Minki was right. You should just move in. We already have everything working as if you did. I can make some room in my walk-in for your shirts, so you don’t have to keep folding them when you stay over.” Jonghyun looks at him and leans over to kiss him before nodding.

“I’d love to move in with you, but after the holidays. I can slowly move things over during next semester.  That way Minki isn’t paying the fees on our apartment alone.” Minhyun nods and says that’s fine, he understands and Jonghyun smiles nodding a tiny bit as he falls asleep quickly, Minhyun stroking his hair out of his face before pulling the blanket a bit higher and moving to lay on his back to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciate :) Only takes a few seconds to do, nudge nudge.


	2. Jonghyun's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Jonghyun drive to Gangneung for Christmas the weekend before the actual day, loveliness ensues.

Waking up in the morning, Jonghyun grumbles wanting to continue sleeping and Minhyun leans over, kissing his jaw as he asks if he plans to shower before they leave. Jonghyun grumbles out his answer, ‘no ill shower when I get to my parents.’ And Minhyun chuckles patting his hip as he gets up.

“Go on and sleep. I’ll wake you after my shower.” Jonghyun hums as Minhyun heads to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. When he comes back, he finds Jonghyun completely under the blankets sleeping. Minhyun stares moment, trying to figure out how he's breathing properly before shaking his head and patting his butt.

"Cmon Jonghyun. Time to get up." Minhyun goes to his dresser and tugs out some underwear before heading into his walk-in to get dressed. Jonghyun continuing to sleep even though Minhyuns loud obnoxious singing. Minhyun goes over and lays across him.

"Wake up Jonghyun. We gotta leave in thirty minutes. You can sleep in the car since you have directions for me." Jonghyun whines but nods. He does in fact have directions and gets up dragging his feet to the bathroom. Minhyun making a mental note not to wake Jonghyun up before he's had at least six to seven hours of sleep. Once Jonghyun finally manages to get done and ready, they have about ten minutes left and Minhyun slides a plate of food in front of him as he eats his own. Jonghyun smiling at him and mumbles a thank you before digging in. By the time they finally get on the road after eating breakfast and stopping to grab Jonghyuns shoes, its nearly half an hour past the time they should have left. It only taking about three hours to get there but theyre not including the stops along the way. Jonghyun falls asleep within twenty minutes on the road, his pillow against the door as he sleeps. Minhyun singing with songs as he drives and waking the other up when he stops for bathroom breaks and food. At the last stop before they get to Jonghyuns family they get some food and Jonghyun starts telling him about his family. That his father owns a restaurant where he catches the fish early morning and so it’s the freshest in the city, his mom is a kindergarten teacher and Minhyun perks up at that. Going to school to be a college professor but he wouldn’t mind doing a double major so he could go back to teach little kids. Jonghyun smiles and tells him she wouldn’t mind you asking questions. She loves talking about the kids she’s had to teach. His middle sister Sonyan is a flight attendant, ‘You might not meet her…we don’t know if she got this holiday off.’ Jonghyun mumbles and shrugs. She’s about six years older than him and their eldest sister, Jiyeon lives in Japan with her family. Minhyun laughs and looks at him amused.

“So really, I won’t meet your sisters ever unless under special circumstances?” Jonghyun nods smiling and agrees with the question. Jonghyun watching out the window as he talks, pointing to the school he went to and smiling widely before pointing to the road they need; the gps trying to take them around town for some reason. Minhyun follows his directions and they get there within ten minutes. Pulling up to the house, Minhyun stares a bit and suddenly feels that he should tell Jonghyun the truth but doesn’t get a chance when he’s already climbing out of the car and rushing inside to get his parents. He doesn’t make it very far when the door opens and a small woman heads straight for him with her arms out. Minhyun smiling as he gets out of the car as well, grabbing Jonghyun’s pillow from the front seat before going to the trunk and tugging out both their suitcases. The woman leaving Jonghyun before coming over to Minhyun hugging him tightly as well before tugging him down and holding his face smiling. Nodding to herself before pushing him back up and holding his arms so she can look at him entirely.

"I approve. Such a handsome boy!" Jonghyun groans but goes over to take his suitcase and smiles at Minhyun. The woman rushing them inside the house, telling Jonghyun they can stay in his old room. His aunt and uncle staying in Jiyeon’s room with his grandmother while his cousins were staying in Sonyan’s room.

"Does she know that?" His mother waves him off and walks to the kitchen saying shell make lunch. Jonghyun shakes his head and tugs Minhyun to his old room, pausing when he realizes he still has a single bed. Minhyun looks at him eyebrows raised before laughing.

"Let's try it out." Minhyun grins and tosses Jonghyuns pillow on his bed before laying on it himself. Jonghyun looking out in the hall before moving to lay beside him; throwing a leg over Minhyuns legs as he hugs him close, resting his head on his chest. Minhyun wrapping his arm around the other and grinning.

"This will work fine." Jonghyun laughs and sits up, straddling Minhyun's lap and raises his eyebrow.

"You're sure youre okay sharing my single bed? I can sleep on the floor if yo-." Minhyun sits up and kisses him, smiling as he rests his hands behind Jonghyun near his butt.

"I’m a hundred percent sure. I do need to talk to you about something though." Jonghyun frowns and looks at him confused.

"What is it?" Minhyun goes to tell him when theyre interrupted by a little kid running in for 'uncle jongie' Minhyun waves his boyfriend off as he looks at him in question.

"We can talk later." He says. Jonghyun being whisked away by kids to play games for hours, they only stop to eat lunch and continue till dinner. Jonghyun nearly falling asleep in his food. Minhyun tsks and nudges him every so often. After the third nudge though, Jonghyun grabs his elbow and glares. Minhyun laughing before nodding in defeat. Once dinner is over, Jonghyun goes to shower while Minhyun offers to help clean dishes. Him and Jonghyuns mother having a nice conversation about education and working the small children. She reveals she taught college for a year or two. She hated it. Minhyun hums. Hes trying to figure out who to teach. She pats his wrist as she hands him a dish and smiles.

"You'll figure it out. Check with local schools if they’ll let job shadow." Minhyun blinks before nodding quickly. He hadn’t even thought of that. His mom makes tea afterwards and they sit in the living room, most of the kids having gone to sleep while their parents went out for drinks.

"Are you not interested in drinking too?" She laughs and shakes her head.

"Goodness no. I have to watch the kids anyway and I want to know the man my son is always talking about." Minhyun blushes and nods a bit. Her asking a bunch of questions about himself. Where he grew up, if he has siblings, how close is his family, does he love Jonghyun. Minhyun answers best he can. Busan, his eldest sister Sujin, 'Not very close, we do family dinners on occasion but that’s it.', of course he does. She smiles and nods. Jonghyun coming out finally and sitting beside Minhyun, curling up against his side yawning. His mother tsking at him.

"Did you stay up playing video games again?" He pouts before shaking his head.

"No i worked both shifts at the library because someone didn’t come in and the stupid coffee machine broke and some people were rude about it." He yawns again and looks at Minhyun when he pats his hand. Saying he’ll tell her the rest if he wants to go sleep. Jonghyun stares at him a bit before nodding and kissing him. Minhyun kissing back and smiling. 'Sweet dreams.' Jonghyun hugs his mom and kisses her cheek before heading to bed. Minhyun telling her the rest of the story. That they didn’t get to Jonghyuns apartment till almost 9:30 then his roommate wanted to talk but Jonghyun had to pack and by the time he got finished it was nearly midnight only to remember they needed Jonghyuns shoes for his family Christmas and shrugs. Jonghyuns mom smiling softly.

"You better take care of my son when you visit your family." He looks at her in question and she gives him a look and he nods quickly.

"Was it the posture or the last name?" She smiles and shakes her head.

"You were in the spotlight as a child for a little while. They had a boy to take over the company, but then you and your family mostly disappeared." Minhyun nods.

"Got sick. Too many allergies, so my grandma mostly raised me. Most everyone went on vacations to Jeju and I sat at home. You have nothing to worry about though. I’ll make sure Jonghyun is safe from them." She smiles and nods patting his leg.

"You go sleep. In the morning well have Christmas." He smiles and thanks her for letting him stay. She just smiles and he heads off to Jonghyuns room, grabbing his things to wash up for the night before heading back. Slowly closing the door, he changes his clothes and climbs into bed carefully with him. Jonghyun grumbling as he moves closer to the wall. Minhyun chuckles and lays down on his side, moving close to kiss his forehead before resting back to sleep. Jonghyun waking for a tiny moment probably from all the movement.

"What’d you guys talk about?"

"You mostly. All good things promise." He giggles and snuggles up against Minhyuns chest. Minhyun wrapping his arms around him tightly as they sleep. Jonghyun wakes before Minhyun in the morning, noticing the other is on his back, Jonghyun glances at his clock. Still an hour before they have to get up, so he goes and locks his door, taking a deep breath before moving over to the bed. Moving under the blanket with the intentions of waking Minhyun up in a new way; not really understanding what to do but working to get him hard by massaging and stroking him through his pajamas before the blanket is tugged off him. Looking up at Minhyun curious before the other shakes his head and sits up, pulling Jonghyun up as well.

“What were you doing?” Jonghyun looks at the wall and shrugs.

“Waking you up with a special Christmas gift…” Minhyun laughs but cups his face.

“You just said yesterday you weren’t ready. Don’t force yourself into doing these things just cause you think I’ll enjoy them. I’ve never been that kind of boyfriend…” he pauses and looks Jonghyun in the eyes seriously.

“Have I?” Jonghyun’s eyes widen as he grabs at Minhyun’s wrists as he still holds his face.

“No! You haven’t been, I just thought it’d be a nice surprise, but you are right…I’m not ready for it. Hell I’ve never even seen you naked.” Minhyun looks at him and laughs, kissing the tip of his nose grinning.

“You just have to ask if you want to see that, what time is it anyway?”

“We have around an hour before we have to get up.” Minhyun nods and can see how red the others face is and chuckles a bit. Jonghyun glaring at him a little before Minhyun tugs him back as he lays down, stroking his hair and pouting. Jonghyun squirming trying to get away from him as he talks gibberish and makes no sense at all. Finally getting away from him and nearly falling on the ground before Minhyun catches him and leans over him.

“Wanna make out? We haven’t done that yet.” Both eyebrows go up as Jonghyun stares at him. Unsurprised the other would ask that since Minhyun loves kissing him whenever he can even if its on his hand or forehead. He gives a small nod and the other grins pulling him close to kiss him, Jonghyun eventually ending up on Minhyun’s lap as they make out; Minhyun occasionally moving south to nip at his neck and shoulders to give Jonghyun a chance to breath. The other heavy lidded and panting, holding Minhyun’s jaw to guild him back to his mouth. A knock on the door interrupting them after a while. Jonghyun in a bit of a daze as Minhyun breaks their kiss.

“Yes?”

“Breakfast is almost ready, why don’t you wake up Jonghyun since I’m sure he’s still asleep.” Jonghyun glares at the door.

“Will do! We’ll be right out.” Jonghyun mumbles that he’s been awake longer than she has before moving to kiss Minhyun again. The other kissing back but breaking the kiss and holding the other back for a moment.

“We can make out later. We have to do Christmas with your family, and you look like a wreck.” Jonghyun’s eyes widen as he realizes he’s probably right. Climbing off Minhyun, ignoring the problem he can deal with himself; he goes to the mirror above his dresser he can’t see very well from his bed and looks at himself before looking back at Minhyun.

“I can’t go out like this!” Minhyun smirks and leans back admiring his work before pointing to his neck and Jonghyun looks at him confused before turning and tilting his head up to look at the mark sucked into his skin before turning on Minhyun.

“You’re dead.” Minhyun cackles then gasps as Jonghyun jumps on the bed and him, holding his waist as he swats at him with no heat behind it.

“What is wrong with youuuuu. Now everyone is going to stare at me!”

“Yeah but it’s not like you were out last night and hooking up. We’ve been dating for nearly six months.” Jonghyun sighs and gets up to dress for the day, rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness out of them as Minhyun dresses as well. ‘Maybe they won’t notice.’ Minhyun says as he takes the other’s hand after they were both dressed. Jonghyun grumbling about his lips being swollen and the hickey and they’ll know exactly what they were just doing if they don’t think worse. Minhyun scoffing and waving him off but stops when Jonghyun freezes in the hall. Following his gaze to a small woman with long black hair that’s pulled into a braid and looks back at Jonghyun, the other suddenly trying to hide behind Minhyun before the other turns around. Minhyun turning his head slightly to whisper to him.

“Is that Jiyeon or Sonyan?” Jonghyun shushes him despite everyone talking loudly and mumbles that it’s Sonyan. Minhyun grinning at him before moving away and he hears Jonghyun sputter in shock as he taps the girl on the shoulder. Smiling as she turns to look at him with distaste.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Minhyun. It’s great to meet you, Sonyan. Jonghyun said everyone wasn’t sure if you’d make it.” Sonyan’s expression softens at the mention of her brother and looks past Minhyun to see Jonghyun trying to hide from her.

“Are you the tall devil that’s captured my brothers heart?” Minhyun blinks at the tone but nods slightly. Flailing his arms when she reaches up and grabs his ear yanking him down by it. Constantly saying ow as she speaks.

“If you hurt my brother, and I find out while I’m on the ground here, you’ll regret it. Do you understand?”

“Yes! I wouldn’t hurt him though!” Their mother walking over and gently removing Sonyan’s hand from Minhyun’s ear smiling.

“Dear, Jonghyun might be upset if you injure the boy.” She glares at him and turns to look at Jonghyun whos watching from his hiding spot with wide eyes. Minhyun rubbing his ear while pouting. Mumbling that it really hurt and flinching when Sonyan glares at him before walking off to grab Jonghyun. The latter running into the living room to hide among the children screaming and running around. Sonyan shouting at him before running and launching herself at his back. Jonghyun screaming as he lands on his stomach and groans.

“Why must you…every time….i’m going to break something.” Sonyan sits up and grins at him.

“I brought you gifts from when I was in Japan.” Jonghyun sits up and hugs her tightly excited for the gifts but also extremely hungry.

“Thank you for the future gifts but let me go eat please. I’m starving.” Sonyan raises an eyebrow at him and quietly speaks.

“I’d be starving too if I made out as much as you did. Did you at least let the poor guy breathe?” Jonghyun turns red and glances over at Minhyun who’s sitting at the table smiling as his grandmother rambles about some story.

“Can I ask for some advice?” Sonyan frowns and nods, tugging them both up and pulling Jonghyun to a more private area so he can ask without worry. Jonghyun rubbing his arm as he looks at the ground.

“What’s up?”

“I…how do you…” Sonyan smiles and leans close.

“Are you asking how you initiate sex?” Jonghyun tenses up but nods quickly. Avoiding eye contact with her as she laughs softly.

“Are you ready for that Jongie? You wouldn’t be asking if you were.” He shrugs and leans against the wall. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be ready, as it is, he’s already in his twenties and so is Minhyun. He doesn’t know if Minhyun’s experienced at all or if he’s just as clueless as Jonghyun is. He’s too scared to ask. Sonyan pats his shoulder and smiles as she explains things.

“When you are ready…make sure he doesn’t push you. You should be in control of the pace. I’m sure he’d agree. Do what feels comfortable, make sure you’re uh…ready otherwise it’ll hurt like hell, so I’ve heard.” Jonghyun keeps his gaze down as she rambles. His ears burning in embarrassment.

“The most important thing…if he doesn’t cuddle after and tries to leave, kill him. Leading you on this entire time just to get in your pants.” Jonghyun snaps his head up at that, staring at her in disbelief as he shakes his head.

“He wouldn’t…I don’t think.” Sonyan sees her brother starting to overthink things and waves her hands quickly.

“I was joking! Joking, don’t worry. He seems wonderful. Just talk to him about things, I’m sure he’s just waiting for the day you tell him you’re ready for sex if that hickey is any indication. Which by the way…” She pulls him into the bathroom and grabs her make up bag that she left in there and pulls out the concealer, tapping Jonghyun’s chin to look up and he does. Sonyan gently applying a layer of coverage to the mark and then setting it so it won’t come off with how much Jonghyun touches his face and smiles turning him to look in the mirror.

“Tada.” Jonghyun tilts his had up and looks and whistles lowly impressed she could cover that. He smiles at her and hugs her tightly before they head out to finally eat breakfast. Minhyun’s face lighting up a bit when he sees Jonghyun finally coming over, moving over on his seat a bit so the other can sit too since most of the seats are taken. Sonyan going over by some of the little kids and picking one up to sit on her lap so she can sit in the seat. Minhyun pouting at Jonghyun’s neck. ‘Hey, it’s gone…’ Jonghyun swats at his hand and chuckles, telling him Sonyan covered it up so he didn’t get a bunch of questions or looks. Minhyun huffs but nods and kisses his cheek. The brunch for Christmas goes well, between everyone having seconds they finish nearly everything made and Jonghyun drags Minhyun over to meet his dad when he gets in from the restaurant. Minhyun bowing his head to him but is brought into a hug instead. Jonghyun laughing at the surprised noise Minhyun makes but smiling widely. His father asking some question his mother did and Minhyun answers them happily. Even the one where he asks if Minhyun can support Jonghyun.

“Dad!”

“It’s a valid question son, your mother and I want to make sure you’ll be taken care of.” Jonghyun groans and covers his face with his hands talking behind them as his ears burn.

“We’re only dating. You have no idea what could change.” Minhyun gasps and covers his heart with his hand. Looking at Jonghyun as if he just scandalized him.

“Are you breaking up with me soon?” Jonghyun stares at him in horror before shaking his head slowly.

“Well I’m not breaking up with you either so, guess we’re getting married.” Jonghyun throws his hands up and walks away leaving the two snickering behind him. ‘Unbelievable.’ He says as he goes to find his mom and sister. Sitting across from them as they chat, picking at the strings on the towel that was left on the table. Waving off any questions he’s asked as they sit there, occasionally chiming in with his own comments. After a while, it’s time for presents and everyone gathers in the living room, the little kids in front and the rest spread out behind them as gifts are handed out. Minhyun sitting beside Jonghyun with a smile and Jonghyun smiles back, moving to sit between his legs as the other leans against the wall behind him; wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s stomach as he leans back, resting his chin on top of his head to watch everyone open gifts. Occasionally tilting his head back to talk to Minhyun as he looks down at him, waving his hands sometimes as he tells a story from Christmases ago. Sonyan taking photos of the two of them when they’re not looking and grinning at the cuteness, showing their mom who coos at the photo and asks for a copy so she can put it up with the rest of the family photos. She agrees and sends Jonghyun the photos as well as their mom. Grinning at Jonghyun when he looks over at her, she sends him another text telling him to send the photos to Minhyun as well so he can have a copy before sending a text to their sister with a photo she didn’t send to Jonghyun. Minhyun just staring lovingly at the other, a small smile gracing his features and types ‘You missed meeting your future brother-in-law’ A text coming back shortly after telling her to come open the door. Everyone watching as Sonyan gives a squeal and runs for the door, throwing it open to see her sister, her brother-in-law and nephew standing there. Jiyeon hugging her sister tightly and grinning.

“Where are those two? I wanna see.” Sonyan points to the living room and Jiyeon runs to the living room and plops to sit right beside them, Jonghyun still leaning against Minhyun before noticing and staring at her wide eyed.

“Jiyeonnie!” Jonghyun leans over Minhyun’s legs to hug his eldest sister and grins at her, motion to Minhyun.

“This is Minhyun.” Minhyun smiles and nods his head to her, unable to hug her or anything because of Jonghyun leaning back against him again. Jiyeon laughing at them and smiling.

“Treat him well got it? He’s insecure and will over think things very quickly.” Minhyun nods and hugs Jonghyun kissing his temple as he complains he can take care of himself.

“I’m aware. Don’t worry. I know the look he gets when he starts to over think.” Jiyeon and Sonyan nod in agreement also knowing the look. Minho, Jiyeon’s husband, wanders in with their son and sits beside her as the family opens presents. The three siblings chatting together as Minhyun talks (sort of) to Sejun, their three-year-old son and Minho as well. Everyone enjoying their Christmas despite it not being Christmas yet, most of the family deciding to head home early so they can rest of their meals at home the next day and Minhyun is hugged by almost all of them. Even the kids hug him as theyre running by to get to their parents. He waves and Jonghyun smiles at him before he hugs him tightly.

"I hope you had fun." Both of them turn to look at his mom and Minhyun nods quickly.

"Yes ma'am. I don't know the last time my family laughed that much so it was a nice change." Jonghyun frowns at that and looks at the others also looking concerned by his comment. They have a quiet dinner an hour later and because of having to leave early they decide to shower and dress for bed around nine. Jonghyun hugging his parents and sisters before bed in case someone wasn’t up when they left in the morning. Minhyun thanking them again for letting him visit and for getting him a gift he says grinning. It had just been a sweater and scarf, but they had been kind enough to buy him something, a gesture he knows his family won't be kind enough to make for Jonghyun in two days. They tell him hes welcome anytime and Jonghyun’s mother gives him her number in case of emergency. 'You never know these days.' Jonghyun pouts a bit, wanting to stay up so he can talk with Jiyeon more but knows they have to leave. She hugs him tight and kisses his cheek. 'I’ll visit again soon dont worry. I just didn’t want to travel with such a tiny baby before.' Jonghyun nods and hugs Sonyan thanking her for his Japanese manga. 'So, you can work on your Japanese cause it still sucks.' Wandering back to the room, Jonghyun collapses on the bed and contemplating not moving ever again.

"How long will it take for my body to convert energy like a plant?" Minhyun stares at him as he repacks his and Jonghyuns suitcase. Shaking his head at the question.

"Centuries. Youll die first." Jonghyun groans and rolls over so he's against the wall side, patting the bed for Minhyun and snuggles against him when he gets in bed too. Kissing his cheek as he does and settles. Finding it extremely easy to fall asleep when he hugs Minhyun. The other holding him close as he sleeps too. Minhyun of course getting up first this time in the morning. Finishing up packing their things and going to the kitchen to find the parents. Both having been in a serious conversation.

"Oh. Sorry, I can come back." Minhyun says as he backs out of the kitchen, they wave him back and ask what he needed.

"I just wanted to make a quick breakfast for Jonghyun and I before we left." His mom smiles tiredly and nods.

"Of course, sweetie. Go ahead. I know Jonghyun gets cranky with no food." Minhyun smiles and nods in agreement, having learned where most of the items are in the two days they’ve been there. Grabbing the pan and things he needs, the parents excusing themselves to go talk. Minhyun tries not to listen in but frowns when he hears his parents’ names.

"They're trying to buy out the location again. I don't understand why. Theres nothing special about it and it’s our market. They can’t buy it." Minhyun frowns and turns the burners down as he slips outside with his phone calling his dad.

"Minhyun. Do you know how ea-"

"Stop trying to buy the market area in Gangneung."

"Excuse me?"

"The market. In Gangneung. Stop trying to buy it for one of your renovation projects. Its the only market they have." Minhyun rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleep as he hugs his arms, standing on the small rug outside.

"Why are you in Gangneung?" Minhyun rolls his eyes.

"Dont track my phone. Just for once listen to me, this place is happy as is."

"Answer my question, Minhyun."

"My boyfriend lives here. We’re visiting his family." His father is quiet for a while and Minhyun worries he may have fucked up everything for Jonghyun’s family if his dad decides to push harder because of his call. He really needs to think before he does things. Rubbing his neck as he paces till his dad comes back on the call.

"I've removed my contacts from Gangneung. Consider this a Christmas gift." Minhyun's eyes widen and he grins thanking his father repeatedly. His dad telling him to go enjoy breakfast with his boyfriend and that they'll see him in a few hours. Minhyun agrees and hangs up slipping back inside to finish cooking. Listening as Jonghyuns father gets a call pausing their conversation about how important that market is to the community. His father giving confused responses before he thanks the person and hangs up; Minhyun stirring the food when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Minhyun looks back at him and smiles.

“My dad is the reasonable one in the family. Sorry I had eavesdropped a bit.” He shakes his head and hugs Minhyun thanking him again before saying he’s going to go tell the good news to everyone. Minhyun laughs and continues to make breakfast, asking if she’d like to eat as well.

“I’m sure there will be leftovers.” She shakes her head lightly and sits at the table smiling.

“No thank you, you and Jonghyun enjoy. I’ll make breakfast in an hour or so for myself and the girls. Thank you again for what you did, you should go wake up Jonghyun as well if you want to eat and leave on time.” Minhyun looks at the clock and curses slightly, rushing off to wake Jonghyun who’s already sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. Minhyun smiles and goes over to kiss his forehead. ‘Breakfast is done.’ Jonghyun nods and gets up dragging his feet a bit before Minhyun pushes him softly towards the door. Jonghyun whining about it but moving faster before he sits at the table, saying good morning to his mom before dropping his head on the table. Minhyun scoffs and grabs bowls out for the soup and ladles it out into their bowls, setting a bowl and some bread in front of Jonghyun’s head as he sits across from him. Nudging him lightly with his foot.

“Jonghyun…eat please.” Jonghyun lifts his head a bit and looks at the soup, groaning he sits up to eat and thanks his boyfriend for the food; turning to ask his mom if she was hungry. She shakes her head and excuses herself. Heading into the living room to clean up a bit more from last night. Jonghyun and Minhyun eat mostly in silence as Jonghyun’s still waking up and isn’t talkative much during that time. When they’re finished with breakfast, and Minhyun’s washed the dishes; they use the bathroom before packing up the car and they get hugs from everyone. Sonyan telling Minhyun that Jonghyun is in possession of some photos she sent him of the two of them from the gift opening yesterday. ‘Make sure he sends them to you.’ Jonghyun whines at her saying he’ll do it when he gets better connection. Sonyan giving Minhyun a look before looking at Jonghyun and hugging him. Minhyun thanking his parents again for having him over as they get in the car, Jonghyun waving at them as they drive off before settling in his seat and looking over at Minhyun. ‘Ready?’ Minhyun chuckles and nods as he pulls up the directions back towards Seoul for his house. Both singing to whatever comes on the radio, Jonghyun requesting Minhyun to sing him to sleep forever now and he just laughs. ‘Maybe… you might get tired of my voice though.’ Jonghyun scoffs at that and shakes his head. They drive for awhile before stopping off for lunch around eleven, wishing some people a merry Christmas and hoping they get to go home with their families tomorrow. Minhyun pays for everything despite Jonghyun whining at him. Minhyun leans over at one point and whispers that he can make it up to him later if he wants. Jonghyun’s cheeks and tips of his ears very red when he moves away with a laugh. Jonghyun eating plenty and leaning back in his seat sighing before leaning forward to rest his arms on the table; Watching as Minhyun finishes up his food.

“What did you mean earlier when you said you don’t remember your family laughing like mine did?” Jonghyun lets his curiosity get the better of him and realizes it’s probably not the best thing to ask in the middle of a service station while eating lunch. Minhyun stares at him for a moment and shrugs with a bitter laugh.

“You’ll find out in about an hour or so. I won’t be surprised if we see no one till dinner.” Jonghyun frowns deeply and gives a small nod, realizing that Minhyun obviously had a very lonely childhood once he started having his allergies hit. Especially if he doesn’t even talk about Sujin much and they were only a year apart. Minhyun looks at him and nudges his leg with his foot lightly and smiles once he looks up. ‘Don’t be so gloomy. I was used to it.’ Jonghyun groans and gets up shaking his head to throw away their trash and Minhyun laughs. Jonghyun whining at him that that doesn’t make him feel any better about things; Telling Minhyun he’s welcome to his family anytime.

“Seriously, even if I’m not there for some reason. My parents will love having you I’m sure.” Minhyun chuckles and thanks him for the offer his mom had made as well. Wandering back to the car, Jonghyun smiles and catches up next to Minhyun to hug his arm and grin at him.

“How big is your bed for us to sleep on?”

“Hm? I have a giant bed back home.”

“Larger than the one at your apartment?” Minhyun nods and Jonghyun expresses his amazement while they head back onto the main road.


	3. Minhyun's Family

By the time they reach Minhyun’s house Jonghyun wants to nap but when he sees Minhyun’s house he stares with his jaw dropped. Suddenly feeling bad he just made him stay in a tiny house and on a single bed with him. The other reaching over to pat at his knee.

“Whatever you’re thinking stop.” Jonghyun closes his mouth with an audible click and looks at him a bit irritated.

“You didn’t tell me you were rich and lived in a…a…I don’t even know what this is!” Minhyun sighs and grips the steering wheel a bit tighter.

“That’s why I didn’t tell you. Would you really have let me meet your family if you knew this is where I grew up? I saw your face when you saw this. You started to panic. I can only imagine about what.” Jonghyun frowns and sits back in his seat as Minhyun parks.

“I also didn’t tell you because my family will already claim you’re dating me for my money and we both know that’s not true.” Jonghyun stares at him but nods.

“I understand. Can we go inside though? It’s starting to snow.” Minhyun nods and leans over the center console to kiss him before turning off the car and grabbing their bags and Jonghyun’s pillow. The other grabbing his pillow from Minhyun as he rushes up to the overhang. Giving a small shout of surprise when the door opens revealing someone in uniform.

“Master Minhyun. Welcome back.” The person smiles and Jonghyun looks at him like he’s insane and suddenly grew a second head at the phrase he used.

“I’m sorry, who? Master?” Minhyun shakes his head and walks up the steps.

“I told you to stop calling me that unless mother is around.” Jonghyun blinks in confusion but rushes inside only to find more people wandering about cleaning and decorating for Christmas. He clutches his pillow tighter and realizes he doesn’t feel any warmer inside this house than he did outside. He glances all over and realizes his entire house could probably fit in that front area. Sulking a bit as Minhyun bickers with the doorman when he hears steps on the, he looks down and suddenly doesn’t want to move, marble flooring but looks up in the direction he hears the steps. A large man running over towards Minhyun grinning before hugging him tightly and laughing loudly. Jonghyun’s pretty sure his face has gone through extreme emotions in the last five minutes and just stands there with his pillow awkwardly while the strange brown-haired man hugs his boyfriend. Minhyun hugs the man back and grins at him, saying it’s glad to see him, worried he’d have no one to introduce Jonghyun to. At that the man turns and looks directly at him causing Jonghyun to stand straighter and stare wide eyed for a moment before he’s enveloped in a massive hug.

“Uhm…? Hello.”

“Jonghyun, this is Dongho. My cousin. He’s the one I’m closest to, he’s like my brother.” Jonghyun recognizes the name and gasps.

“Oh! You’ve talked about him!” Jonghyun exclaims from over Dongho’s shoulder before the other let’s go of him and continues to grin widely. His eyes disappearing a bit as he smiles.

“We’ll come find you later. I’m going to take Jonghyun up to my room. We could both use a nap, we’re exhausted.” Dongho agrees and pats both their shoulders before heading off in the other direction. Minhyun shakes his head amused and grabs their bags again before nodding his head to the right. ‘C’mon. This way.’ Jonghyun rushes after him, cringing at the squeaking from his shoes on the marble flooring and tries to walk quieter when Minhyun tells him it’s just because his shoes are wet from outside. Once they dry, no more squeak. Jonghyun grumbles about it. Not wanting to tell Minhyun he doesn’t like his home, but he really doesn’t. It’s too big and loud and echo-y. Nobody’s house should echo like this. He can’t even tell where someone is coming from because their steps echo to the walls on the opposite side of them. When Minhyun opens a set of double doors after a few stairs and long hall, Jonghyun is excited. He just wants to lay down and relax. Following after him, Minhyun motions to the bedroom with a tight smile and shrugs.

“Welcome to my old room.” Jonghyun looks around in shock before shaking his head. He just has to last three days here. That’s it. He can do that. Minhyun chuckles and takes Jonghyun’s pillow, setting it on his favorite side before moving their suitcases into the closet before opening a door for the en suite bathroom.

“Bathroom is here. Only reason to leave basically is for food, but we can honestly push this button here.” He points to an intercom system by his door and shrugs.

“This is all so ridiculous you know that, right?” Minhyun nods.

“Why do you think my current apartment is so small? I hate all this space; I’m surprised you haven’t said anything.” Jonghyun deflates a bit and groans sitting on his bed.

“I’m extremely uncomfortable here, and what was that with the doorman? Your voice changed.” Minhyun looks at him confused.

“My voice did what?”

“Changed! It’s like you got snotty and when I looked back you were all…” He flails his hands a bit trying to find the word before just standing up ramrod straight. Minhyun frowns and shakes his head shutting his door before tugging off his jacket and shoes and climbing into bed. Jonghyun pouts at him but copies him and tugs off his shoes and jacket before going to his suitcase and grabbing a pair of sweats. The jeans becoming very uncomfortable now that he’s worn them more of the day in the car. He folds them and sticks them back in the suitcase before walking out and seeing Minhyun laying out on the bed; Climbing up between his legs to lay on him carefully but rests his hands on his chest as he rests his chin on his hands smiling. Minhyun having grunted when he laid between his legs.

“I have all this bed, and you decide you want to lay right on me?” Jonghyun nods and grins at him.

“Though, my dream self last night definitely wanted to do more than just lay on you.” At that Minhyun picks his head up off the pillow and looks at him unamused.

“That’s not funny.” Jonghyun laughs and rolls off Minhyun before moving up and resting his head on Minhyun’s chest, his ear over his heart.

“I thought it was hilarious.” Minhyun rolls his eyes and brings his left hand up to stroke at Jonghyun’s hair.

“Dinner isn’t usually till five or six. We can do whatever really till then, and tomorrow is the Christmas dinner obviously. Then we’ll need our suits.” Jonghyun nods as he starts to fall asleep. Telling Minhyun he’d like some lazy making out later and the other laughs agreeing with him. They end up sleeping for two hours before finally getting up out of the bed. Both of them somehow getting more tangled up with the other despite the massive bed. Jonghyun staring at Minhyun from the bed as he gets up, stretching a bit before wandering into the en suite. Jonghyun grins before calling out to him.

“You have a nice butt.” Minhyun pauses in the doorway of the bathroom and looks at him.

“What?”

“You have a nice butt. Do you need me to shout it?” Jonghyun opens his mouth taking a deep breath when Minhyun shouts ‘No!’ while laughing and shakes his head at Jonghyun’s weirdness before shutting the door to the bathroom. Jonghyun pouts and can feel his eyelids getting heavy again. Apparently, the two-hour nap wasn’t enough for him. He climbs under the blankets and yawns as he gets warm and toasty. Easily falling back asleep before Minhyun even comes back out from the bathroom. When he does though, he’s unsurprised to see Jonghyun curled up under the blankets sleeping again. Minhyun shakes his head and calls to the kitchen asking them to bring up some food, ordering what he and Jonghyun like. Also asking for hot chocolate so Jonghyun can keep his hands warm knowing the other gets chilly hands quickly. They agree saying it’ll be up once it’s ready and Minhyun asks them to bring it all at once so they’re not back tracking tons of times and they agree after a small pause. Minhyun going to his bookshelf to see what’s still there and grins seeing a book he liked, he hadn’t meant to leave it here but takes it off the shelf to read; Settling into the window seat he reads till the staff bring up the food and thanks them taking the cart. Setting everything out on the table before going over to Jonghyun in the bed and shaking him lightly.

“Jonghyunie. There’s food. Wake up.” Jonghyun grumbles but peeks his eyes open at the mention of food. Seeing everything on the table as he sits up surprised.

“What is all this?”

“Lunch.”

“We had lunch…”

“At eleven. Come eat. I got your favorite.” Jonghyun hesitates but gets out of bed dragging a blanket along with him. Minhyun chuckles and goes into his closet to find a thicker sweater for him and finds one that’s probably too small for him now and brings it out. Jonghyun grabbing for it as he tugs off the blanket and tugs the sweater on over his turtleneck and grins.

“Thank you. I’m feeling much warmer now.”

“I’ve got some fluffy socks if you want some of those too. I know it’s cold in here. It always is.” Jonghyun gives a small nod for the socks as he eats. Minhyun going and grabbing those, bringing them over and kneeling by Jonghyun; Patting his leg so he’ll give him his foot. Jonghyun giving him a weird look mumbling he can put on his own socks. Minhyun glaring at him and pouting slightly making him sigh and stick out his legs for him to put the socks on his feet. ‘Happy?’ Minhyun nods and laughs sitting beside him to eat their food. Laughing and talking about everything they can before there’s a knock at the door. Minhyun looking confused before Jonghyun rolls his eyes and gets up opening it. Seeing essentially a female Minhyun on the other side. She looks him over before raising an eyebrow and Jonghyun can only guess what she thinks of him right then. Wearing two sweaters, a blanket tied around his shoulders and two pairs of socks on with sweats. Jonghyun glances back at Minhyun in a slight panic and the other is right there suddenly, moving Jonghyun very gently behind him a bit. Jonghyun putting his hand on Minhyun’s shoulder at he looks everywhere but at who he suspects is Sujin. Minhyun asking what she wants before she pushes her way into the room, sitting at the table and turning her nose up to the food on the table with a slight look of disgust.

“Who’s the gold digger you’re trying to hide from me?” Jonghyun furrows his eyebrows at the insinuation and opens his mouth to correct her when Minhyun looks at him before her.

“He’s my boyfriend, Sujin.” Sujin shrugs and motions to his outfit and then the food.

“Clearly he’s a digger of some sort.”

“What’s your problem exactly?” Jonghyun questions before moving away from Minhyun. Irritated that his boyfriend isn’t correcting her comments. Sujin raises an eyebrow at him before standing and moving to the door; Pausing long enough to look Jonghyun over again with a small laugh before she shuts the door and the laugh gets louder. Jonghyun looks at Minhyun, eyebrows furrowed in anger as Minhyun groans and sits where he had been sitting before Sujin showed up. Jonghyun moving to the spot beside him and slamming his hand on the table to get his attention. Minhyun flinching slightly and looking up at him.

“Why didn’t you correct her?” Minhyun shakes his head.

“I can correct her all day, I’d just be wasting my breath.” Jonghyun frowns and shakes his head at him, sitting back down to eat more. Minhyun explain to him as he eats that Sujin is basically the recon man for their mother. Saying because he spoke back to her, she’s going to go to their mom and tell her he’s too loud and opinionated. Minhyun rubbing his forehead slightly as he leans back.

“She’ll probably say you’ll cause a lawsuit or something revolving money. Let’s just be glad you weren’t holding that blanket shut.” Jonghyun looks at him confused before Minhyun quirks his eyebrow and Jonghyun understands then.

“She’d think I…I was hired or something?!” Minhyun nods and reaches over to cup his face.

“You are very pretty.” Jonghyun swats at his hand as he laughs. Standing up after eating what he wants and pulling the blankets closed and flipping his non-existent long hair. ‘You couldn’t afford or handle this, honey.’ He says as he strolls off dramatically to the bed, grabbing ahold of the tall bedpost and swinging to the side laughing hysterically. Minhyun laughing loudly at the table as well, neither noticing the older woman standing in the doorway expectantly. Both of them laughing for a while before the woman clears her throat. Both of them snapping up straight and looking at her. Jonghyun’s eyes widen as he realizes his hand is still on the bedpost and yanks it away as if he was burned. Minhyun standing quickly and tipping his head in greeting.

“Mother. I didn’t expect you to come up here.”

“Your sister told me I just had to meet your new… partner. Now I understand why she had been laughing. He absolutely has no class. He may as well be the prostitute he was pretending to be.” Jonghyun opening his mouth to say something before he sees Minhyun shaking his head with his eyes wide; closing his mouth as he clenches his fists at his side. His mother scoffing a little before looking at all the food on the table.

“With the amount of food here, I’d think the boy has been starving himself but then again…” she drifts off as she looks over at Jonghyun tilting her head at him as her eyes run over him. Smiling at him before she looks at Minhyun. Clicking her tongue in distaste.

“I suspect we’ll need more food for tomorrow’s dinner. I should go inform the chef; Do let me know when he tries to take off with your money.” She tips her head and leaves. Minhyun staring at the table as Jonghyun shakes from everything she said; Looking at his sweaters before tugging at them around his stomach wondering if that’s how he really looks. Minhyun glances over at him and sees the other touching and tugging at his stomach before rushing over and pulling him into his lap as he sits on the bed. Holding his face as he kisses all over where he can reach.

“Don’t listen to her. She likes to get under your skin. Her and Sujin, they just want to make you retaliate against them. You’re perfect and you’re not at all like a prostitute and you don’t need class.” Jonghyun glares at him for that.

“You know what I mean. The life I was raised in was all about class. You see me still fall into it sometimes. It’s not fun. You don’t need it, and if you did, you’d have so much in a single finger than my mother or sister have in their whole body okay?” Jonghyun gives a small nod as he cries a bit. Not used to the rude things being said straight to his face. He’s used to hearing rumors in school about things, but this was much worse though. Minhyun hugs him tightly and rubs at his back. Mumbling that he’s perfect in every way and if he could he’d kiss him all over to make sure he knew how perfect and loved he is. Loved by more people than his sister has dated. Jonghyun laughs wetly about that.

“Do we have to stay here? Aside from Dongho, I don’t feel very welcomed.” Minhyun nods and strokes his hair.

“I know. I should have warned you. I didn’t expect them to come find us though, so I thought you’d be safe.” Jonghyun agrees with him that he should have warned him, and told him about being rich, and anything else Minhyun feels that he should tell him now while he’s already irritated. Minhyun rubs his cheek and mumbles that he may have made a call this morning to get his dad to stop harassing his dad.

“What?!”

“I overheard your dad talking about my dad’s company constantly trying to buy the market area from the store owners for one of his renovation projects. Your dad kept saying how they wish they’d stop and that the market was too important to everyone to sell…so…I made a call.” Jonghyun stares at him before pulling him close and kissing him deeply, making himself a little dazed after pulling away.

“Thank you. He’s been bothering my town for nearly three years now. My town isn’t ready for high-end towers and whatnot that your father does. No one in my area would have even been able to afford those apartments!” Minhyun laughs and nods.

“I wouldn’t even be able to afford them on my own pay.” Jonghyun levels a look at him and Minhyun laughs. Kissing him deeply before asking if he wants to have that lazy make out session now when they hear someone clear their throat. Jonghyun tensing as he looks over at a frail looking old lady. Minhyun grinning widely as he shouts ‘grandma!’ tugging Jonghyun up off his lap and onto the floor again before he rushes over to give her a light hug. Jonghyun trying to make himself seem as small as possible as he walks over. The older woman looking him over before smiling widely and moving to hug him.

“My daughter-in-law got here before me, didn’t she?” Minhyun nods and Jonghyun scoffs a bit in agreement. She smiles and pats Jonghyun’s cheek.

“You ignore her. She’s just a cruel woman. I still don’t understand what my son saw in her, but then it didn’t matter much when they started presenting as soulmates.” She shakes her head and laughs a bit.

“Her color is gold. I think it suits her money grabbing ways.” Minhyun scolding his grandmother as she says that. ‘I know it’s true but that’s mean to say.’ She waves him off and look at Jonghyun who’s smiling again.

“Good. There’s a smile. I don’t like seeing my grandson or my new grandson-in-law miserable.” Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head a bit. Still not understanding what everyone else is seeing to think they’re going to get married. He’d love it but he just doesn’t think it’s a valid possibility to even jokingly think about. His grandmother asks how the trip to his house was and Minhyun smiles and begins to off about the trip. Jonghyun sitting on the bed again as they talk, occasionally giving small comments here or there when Minhyun asks him to send the photos to him. 'Oh right.' Jonghyun grabs his phone and sends the photos, noticing a new text from Sonyan. He sends the photos and smiles a bit as Minhyun thanks him and moves beside his grandma to show her. He leans back and reads the text from Sonyan confused. 'Mom told me about Minhyun being rich. I’m sure you’ve found out and are panicking about stupid shit, so I wanted to reassure you in that he loves you.' He hits download photo and feels like the air just got punched out of him with how Minhyun is looking at him. Jonghyun had been telling a story to his family about a patron that came in complaining about the library not having coffee made, at eight at night. He had been flailing his hands and making faces the entire time but Minhyun sat there behind him smiling like this? Jonghyun glances at Minhyun who must feel the gaze on him cause he looks over and smiles widely before continuing his conversation. He suddenly doesn't know what to do. He had been holding back out of fear. He sends a text to his sister saying as much. Jumping when his phone rings.

"It’s Sonyan, can I go anywhere to talk to her privately?" Minhyun looks at him in question but nods to the closet.

"It’s mostly soundproof." Jonghyun gives him a weird look as he answers his phone and goes into his closet. Sonyan doesn’t seem very happy.

"What do you mean you don't understand what to do?!" Jonghyun sighs and sits on the ottoman in the middle of the closet and rubs his face.

"I’m scared Sonyan. I haven’t given him everything because I thought I was temporary in his life! Like he'd wake up one more and decide to end it." Sonyan sends a request to video chat and Jonghyun answers rubbing his eyes to keep from crying.

"Jongie. He loves you. That’s the same look dad gives mom and that Jiyeon gives to Minho and Sejun. He's not going anywhere. Hes never given indication he was thinking that. So, what’s going on?" Jonghyun sighs and explains he met his mother and sister. 'Theyre horrid.' He says. Sonyan laughs a little thinking he's joking but stops when he glares at her.

"His sister called me a gold digger and Minhyun said it was good I wasn’t fully wrapped up in the blanket I had over my shoulders or she would have thought I was a prostitute." Sonyan starts shouting at that. Demanding he gets an apology and he holds up a hand as he continues.

"His sister left laughing because I asked what her problem was with me...she said nothing just left, looked me over and started laughing. Then his mom showed up." Jonghyun looks down and avoids Sonyan’s gaze as he speaks. Telling her about him making a joke about the prostitute comment by turning while holding onto the bed post and laughing as his mom walked in.

"Minhyun had even straightened up immediately. She called me too classless to even be the prostitute I was pretending to be." Sonyan frowns and looks at him, telling him to finish whatever else she said. He worries at his lip and glances into one of the mirrors near him.

"She saw all the food Minhyun had gotten for us, she said she would have figured I had been starving with how much food there was but then eyed me and stared at my stomach before she tsked and said shed let the chef know we'd need more food tomorrow." Jonghyun rubs at his face and can hear Sonyan trying to relax him and calm him down. She knew he already had self-esteem issues and now this dammed woman was torturing him like this. Sonyan speaking up gets his attention.

"You need to leave. We told Minhyun to protect you from his family and youre sitting in his closet crying. It’s been six hours Jongie." Jonghyun shakes his head quickly.

"We can't leave. I already asked. His grandmother and cousin are nice. His grandmother is amazing, she hates her daughter-in-law but theyre apparently soulmates." Sonyan gags and immediately feels sorry for his dad. Jonghyun glances at the door and whispers to mostly to himself.

"What if I give Minhyun everything and then find my soulmate?" Sonyan laughs and shakes her head. Jonghyun realizing just then shes back in her attendants uniform.

"You're delusional if you think it’s not Minhyun. You said in your text earlier he got all ramrod straight and weird. You're good for him. Just stop being so afraid. Go out there, wait till his grandmother leaves then jump his bones. He deserves some kind of pleasure after dealing with that family for this long." Jonghyun stares at her and immediately tells her he's hanging up and that she needs to go fly on a plane and give peanuts to people. Sonyan laughs and hangs up after saying she loves him and to keep strong. Jonghyun lays back on the ottoman with his phone on his stomach contemplating everything. He eventually gets up and goes out. Noticing Minhyuns reading in a soft looking chair, the table clear and his grandmother gone.

"Oh. I didn't think I was on the phone that long what happened?" Minhyun looks at him and shrugs.

"Grandma had medication to take otherwise father will get on her case and the staff came by for the plates after an hour like usual." Jonghyun nods confused but walks over to him and slides onto his lap. Straddling him as he gently takes the book from him and puts the book down with a bookmark. Minhyun huffing a little but looks at him, hands finding his hips easily to stroke his thumb against Jonghyuns hip bone.

"I'm so sorry." Jonghyun starts, Minhyun giving him a very confused look before Jonghyun continues.

"I.. I gave you another chance, but I haven’t been giving my all. I kept thinking he's too amazing, he's going to wake up one morning and realize I’m nothing and break up with me. Then I find out This," he motions to the room and the house as Minhyun watches him. "Is where you grew up. The comments already from your mom and sister. It started making me feel worse about our trip. And I know you said you didn’t tell me cause you knew I’d feel worse. Which I hate you a little bit for. Youre too perceptive about me." Minhyun laughs and Jonghyun clings to him as he moves them both to the bed so they can be more comfortable and near tissues. Jonghyun rubs his face as he lays against Minhyuns side. The other playing with his hair as he continues.

"Then Sonyan found out about the rich part. You told my parents by the way?" Minhyun shakes his head quickly.

"You think I’d do that? No. They knew me. I used to be in the spotlight when I was younger, and my dad was harassing your dad."  Jonghyun nods and shakes his head a bit, unlocking his phone for the photo.

"But she sent me this. She said she thought I’d need reassurance about our relationship." He turns the phone and watches Minhyuns cheeks turn red as he realizes his affections were caught on camera. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish wanting to say something but not having anything to say but looks at Jonghyun and gives a sheepish shrug.

"I always told you I loved you. I wouldn't have ever led you on like you had thought I would. Which is hurtful by the way. You think I’d really just do that??" Minhyun shakes his head and leans back against his pillows. Jonghyun giving a small nod.

"You just seemed so perfect to me...I couldn't fathom how you could find me attractive and want to deal with my problems...or my friends. I know Minki scares you."

"He's terrifying." Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head.

"My sister scolded me and told me I needed to waltz up to you after leaving the closet and jump your bones because you deserve some pleasure after living with these people for so long." Jonghyun sits there patting Minhyuns back as he chokes a little.

"Well why didn't you?"

"Wasn't ready still. Your mom just basically called me fat and I'm still reeling from learning youre rich. I need to just relax." Minhyun nods and gets up going to the closet and coming out in different clothes; swim trucks and a t-shirt while holding an extra pair of trunks. He grins and tosses the trunks to Jonghyun who stares at them then him.

"Where exactly are we going to go swimming?" Minhyun raises an eyebrow at him as he motions around.

"You know now so let’s take advantage of it. I have a spa and a pool. Take your pick." Jonghyun stares at him trying to figure out if hes joking but decides he probably isn’t and groans as he gets up to change. Asking for a shirt as well once hes got the shorts on. Minhyun walks into the closet with him and grabs a t-shirt smiling. Jonghyun still wearing the turtleneck and sweater as Minhyun stands there. 'You dont get to see this. Shoo.' Minhyun whines but allows Jonghyun to push him from the closet while he laughs. Minhyun sits on the bed waiting for him to come out, when he does, he laughs at the fact he found one of Minhyuns very few hoodies.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I’m cold. How high is your heating bill this place is freezing." Minhyun nods a bit and shrugs.

"I can fix that later but let’s go. Its warming in the pool area." Minhyun laces their fingers together and they head down to the pool, Jonghyun questioning their lack of shoes and whines a tiny bit about the marble floor being cold too. Minhyun glances at him and laughs.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What? No! I just get cold easily!" Minhyun laughs and nods his head knowing very well that he gets cold but finding ways to tease him is fun. Pushing open the double doors he grins as he steps to the side and motions for Jonghyun to walk in. Jonghyun rushes in already feeling the humidity and warmth of the room. Relaxing a bit, he glances around and realizes it’s a massive pool but theres floating things and whatnot as well. Jonghyun takes off the hoodie and folds it to lay it on the chair closest to him near the shallow end and smiles at Minhyun.

"I should have asked upstairs but it’s okay to wear this shirt swimming?" Minhyun looks at him and nods.

"Course, that’s just a regular shirt. Honestly most of my expensive clothing is back home. You know that hoodie there you love?" Jonghyun shakes his head quickly and rushes to him to cover his mouth.

"Dont tell me how much it is ill never wear it again!" Minhyun grins behind his hand and nods, moving his fingers to sign a cross over his heart and Jonghyun rolls his eyes letting go of the others mouth. Minhyun kissing his cheek before tugging off his shirt and laying it beside the hoodie. Jonghyun staring at Minhyuns back for the moment; admiring the fact he has barely seen the other without a shirt and he's not entirely sure his brain will regain full functionality. Minhyun wades into the pool and glances back at Jonghyun confused.

"You okay?" Jonghyun jolts slightly and nods moving to follow him into the water. Minhyun smiling as he takes off swimming. Jonghyun sits on the steps happily. Being warmed up slowly. He doesn't like swimming much, but he does enjoy how warm he can get just by sitting in the water. Minhyun swims over and sits beside him after a little while, pushing his wet hair back out of his face and Jonghyun stares, slowly moving his eyes all over to appreciate his boyfriend.

"You're really too handsome. Are you sure youre not a god or something?" Minhyun laughs loudly and shakes his head. Jonghyun glancing at him scratching his arms a lot before grabbing his hand.

"Are you okay?" Minhyun looks at him with a small nod but Jonghyun can see hes realizing somethings wrong and stands up tugging Minhyun out of the water. His legs, other arm, and torso almost as red as his freshly scratched arm. Minhyun frowning and grabs a towel for both of them after Jonghyun wraps his around himself, he grabs Minhyuns shirt and hoodie and tugs the other back towards his room. Passing a man in a suit that calls Minhyuns name, but Jonghyun ignores Minhyun's tug on his hand and looks at him annoyed.

"No, you need a shower. Somethings irritating your skin c’mon." Minhyun chuckles and tugs him harder making Jonghyun stop and almost fall backwards as Minhyun turns to the man; rubbing his arms still as he tips his head.

"Dad. This is Jonghyun. Jonghyun, my dad." He motions towards the man and Jonghyuns eyes widen nodding his head in greeting before apologizing for trying to yank his son away.

"It's fine. We forgot to tell you; your sister wanted a saltwater pool. I told her no because you should be allowed to use it when you visit but I see she ignored me." Minhyun nods quickly and shrugs.

"Its fine. The spa pool is normal right?" He nods.

"Should be. Go let Jonghyun get you fixed up like he's getting antsy to do. I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Jonghyun. Take care of him, hes allergic to salt when it’s in high levels." Jonghyun glares at Minhyun and throws his free hand up in exasperation.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Minhyun grins sheepishly and says goodbye to his dad as Jonghyun yanks at his arm again. Moving them both to the bathroom, Jonghyun turning on the shower; motioning for Minhyun to get in. When he doesn’t, he looks over at the other and notices Minhyuns smirk.

"You have salt on your body too. We should shower together." Jonghyun stared at him for a few moments laughing when he realizes he's being serious.

"Not happening." Jonghyun shakes his head amazed he has even tried asking. He's not exactly the most confident person and he knows how attractive Minhyun is, he'd just be comparing himself to him the entire time. Jonghyun comes out of his mind when he feels Minhyun cup his cheeks.

"Jjuya. It's an innocent shower just to get the salt off. You can get in second so I see nothing and I'll keep my eyes up." Jonghyun frowns at the splotchy redness on his skin and nods quickly so that he can get his boyfriend back to normal and not having his skin irritated. Minhyun smiles and Jonghyun looks up immediately when Minhyun takes off the swim trunks. He didn't think his heart could take that at the moment. Minhyun gets in the shower and sighs in relief as the salts washed off, rubbing at his skin a bit as he hears the Jonghyun slip in behind him. Jonghyun glances at the other but feels his face and ears burn in embarrassment. Minhyun turns and smiles at him before tipping his head back to get the salt out of his hair. Jonghyun starts to trace some of the water rivets down his boyfriends chest but looks up and away when his eyes wander too low. Minhyun rubs the water out of his face and steps to the side motioning Jonghyun to move under the stream. There's plenty of room so they won't touch but Jonghyun doesn't move, too busy having a small internal panic. Minhyun frowns and gently takes his arm to move him. Minhyun holding his hands under the water to rub at them but stops to cups Jonghyuns face.

"I can't wash your legs so you gotta do it yourself. Okay? I’ll turn around so you can." Jonghyun nods and glances at Minhyun when he turns, bending a bit to rub at his legs and feet. Rubbing his arms again before just rubbing at his stomach and the rest before mumbling he's done. Minhyun turns back to him and grins reaching by to turn off the shower and steps out wrapping the towel around himself before turning and holding a towel inside the shower for Jonghyun.

"Oh. Thank you." Minhyun nods waving him off and grabs another smaller towel for his hair before walking out to the bed. Jonghyuns thankful for Minhyun having giant towels and wraps it around his chest, and checks in the mirror seeing it goes to his mid thighs. Pleased with that, he walks out and climbs up behind Minhyun taking the hair towel to dry his boyfriends hair. Minhyun humming in thanks as he does. Jonghyun feels his hair and smiles sitting beside him.

"All done." Minhyun thanks him and kisses his cheek.

"Do you feel better?" Minhyun nods and rubs his neck.

"Sorry for not telling you. I didn't know they changed the pool." Jonghyun shakes his head and hugs his arm.

"You didn't know. That’s okay. What else are you allergic to?"

"I have a dust allergy too but that’s it." Jonghyun nods and makes a mental note of it before he gets up and goes to the closet with his bag to get dressed. Minhyun following suit shortly after he comes out to get ready for their normal dinner. Minhyun offering to have the staff bring the dinner up so he can avoid having too much family interaction today. Jonghyun looks at him exhausted and nods quickly. ‘Please.’ Minhyun laughs and calls down to have the kitchen bring up food for Jonghyun and him before they just relax in bed and watch movies.

The next day runs by mostly in a blur until they’re getting ready for the Christmas dinner. Jonghyun having met Dongho again and enjoyed talking with him. He’s starting to think maybe there’s some hope for the dinner with some people being rude and others being nice that he’s met so far. When he asks Minhyun he kind of chuckles and shakes his head.

“Dongho is nice to everyone…except my sister and our other cousins.” Jonghyun groans and goes into the closet to put on his suit, walking out carrying the jacket as he tries to do up the tie and giving up going over to Minhyun who’s still buttoning up his shirt. ‘I need help.’ Jonghyun pouts as he motions towards the tie and Minhyun laughs as he does up the tie quickly, tightening it up just enough and reaching behind his neck to tuck the tie beneath the shirt collar. Jonghyun looking up at him as the other straightens the tie and nods. ‘Perfect.’ Jonghyun laughs and reaches to button up the last three buttons on Minhyun’s shirt smoothing out the few little crinkles before grabbing his tie and handing it to him. Minhyun thanks him and looks in the mirror to knot the tie properly, Jonghyun pulling on his jacket before looking for his shoes.

“Did I leave them in the car??” Minhyun shakes his head and points to the closet.

“They should be beside mine on my shelf.” Jonghyun levels a look at him and rolls his eyes going to the extensive shoe collection his boyfriend has and grabs both their shoes after finding the ones slightly smaller than the rest. Jonghyun sits on the chair near the door and worries at his lip while he picks at his nails in worry. Minhyun walking over after shrugging on his jacket and grabs his hands.

“It’ll be fine. Just remember, don’t talk back if they say anything rude, they’ll just get meaner. No matter what they say it’s false and I love you. Okay?” Jonghyun nods with a sign and gets up as they lace their fingers and head downstairs. Dongho meeting them at the door and grinning before walking over to the table where his name is on the little place cards and Jonghyun tenses realizing Minhyun is sat across from him instead of next to him but relaxes a little noticing Dongho is beside him. Jonghyun sits as Minhyun walks behind him to whisper something to Dongho. The other nodding and grinning at Jonghyun patting his arm. ‘Everything will be fine.’ Dongho says as Minhyun leans down to kiss Jonghyun’s cheek and squeeze his shoulder as he waltzes around the table to sit across from his boyfriend. Hoping his mother doesn’t plan anything stupid. His parents come in shortly after and sit in their respective places, Minhyun relaxing as he remembers his father sits at this end of the table so Jonghyun won’t have to deal with much but watches in slight horror as Sujin sits down beside Jonghyun and their father. Jonghyun paling slightly and looking at Minhyun before turning to Dongho a bit and striking up a conversation with him. The two of them talking about music, Jonghyun mentioning he dances a bit but laughs a little.

“Classical dances are difficult though. I can do most others.” Dongho laughs and nods.

“Street dances are difficult. I could help teach you classical if you want to surprise Minhyun sometime.” Jonghyun shakes his head and chuckles.

“No, that’s alright. I’d probably irritate you to the point you’d leave me in the studio alone.” Dongho thinks about it and nods agreeing he’d get irritated easily. Minhyun speaking up from across the table.

“He once hit me for repeating a part too many times on piano.” Jonghyun stares at him and then pouts.

“You never told me you could play piano…” Minhyun raises an eyebrow and repeats it back to him but changing it to dance instead. Jonghyun grinning sheepishly before giving a small jump when the staff sets a small appetizer in front of him. ‘Oh. It looks delicious.’ Minhyun smiles and digs into his own appetizer, glancing at Sujin whenever he sees her glare at Jonghyun for too long. Jonghyun digging into his appetizer happily. Humming at the taste and finishing it around the same time Minhyun does his. Dongho leaning back with his hand on his stomach having finished his appetizer quickly. Jonghyun turning to look at Minhyun’s father when he asks about the market.

“Minhyun had mentioned it’s important to the town, is that true?” Jonghyun nods.

“Yes sir, and to be honest, no one wants a new development project. According to Minhyun, when my dad got the news, he left to go tell everyone. Maybe in a decade or so you can try again but talk to them directly.” Jonghyun smiles slightly and shrugs a little. Not liking all the eyes on him, Minhyun giving him a small smile. Sujin speaking up suddenly.

“Where was this for?”

“Gangneung.” Sujin looks at Jonghyun suddenly and nods.

“Now I know why he was dressed like he was and has no class.” Jonghyun narrows his eyes at her but doesn’t say anything. Minhyun sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose as his father scolds Sujin. The rest of the family ignoring the issues going on at their end of the table. The main course comes out and Jonghyun digs in after thanking the staff member that sat it down much to their surprise once again. He can see the staff member talking to another and pointing his way. He can feel his ears burn from the other looking over surprised as well. He can’t really blend in with the snobbish family very well. Dongho asks if he can play any instruments and he nods, covering his mouth a moment as he looks at him.

“Piano and drums.” Minhyun grumbles from across the table and Jonghyun laughs. Dongho challenging him to a piano duel. He grins and accepts as he eats. Dongho saying they’ll use the piano in the other room after dessert. ‘It’s the best part.’ Jonghyun chuckles at how excited he looks for the dessert. As they’re eating, Minhyun’s mother calls over everyone to ask Jonghyun what he does for a living. He looks over at her and clears his throat a bit as he answers her.

“Uh…I work at the library downtown while I go to school to be a librarian.” He hears Sujin snicker beside him and notices a few of who he believes to be some of the cousins and aunts chuckle as well behind their hands.

“You have to go to school to be a librarian?” Jonghyun nods.

“It’s called Library science. I learn how to organize, collect, and preserve books. Someone has to do it and I love books.” Minhyun smiles as he chimes in.

“He’s worked his way up to the highest position he can have without having his library science degree at the library that they’re already planning to promote him to head librarian once he has the degree in his hand.” Jonghyun smiles shyly, confirming what he said. Minhyun’s mother humming at that.

“How much does that make exactly?” Jonghyun blinks at the question and frowns; Shrugging in answer.

“It depends on your area and your experience. When I first looked it up when I started the classes the average was 60 thousand a year.” Some of the family members gasp at the number, he hears a few of them say that it’s such a small amount. ‘No wonder he’s with Minhyun… he’d be poor otherwise.’ Jonghyun looks at the guy that said that and glares a little. The guy shutting up immediately as he catches the glare. Minhyun rolls his eyes as dessert is finally brought out. Jonghyun laughing as he watches Dongho devour a very large bite. ‘Please don’t choke on anything.’ Dongho smiles at him and nods. ‘I won’t, promise!’ he says after he finished that bite and Jonghyun enjoys the dessert. All in all, he’s surprised by how relaxed the dinner is going. Having expected worse after the first impressions he had. Once all the food is done, Jonghyun sitting back copying Dongho and grinning at him the rest of everyone slowly files out into the living room area and Dongho groans as he gets up. Minhyun following suit and getting up as well. Jonghyun stands and pauses looking at the dishes, opening his mouth to ask what to do with it when he notices many staff members grabbing other plates. ‘Oh.’ Minhyun smiles awkwardly at him and shrugs. Jonghyun thanks them and gets a few odd looks from the staff and from the family members before he looks down awkwardly and rubs his arm walking off with Minhyun. Dongho hooking his arm through Jonghyun, apologizing to Minhyun as he pulls him over to the piano. Dongho sitting down and patting the bench beside him. They challenge each other to a few different songs and Jonghyun messes up a few times but keeps up easily with Dongho. Minhyun taking a few photos with his phone and grins at him when he’s caught. They’re then called over for presents and Dongho gets up to move closer as Jonghyun stays on the bench, lightly touching the keys to a random song. Minhyun sitting beside him so he’s not by himself. Jonghyun looks at him telling him he can go sit with everyone. Minhyun shakes his head.

“I’ll sit with you. I don’t mind.”

“No but your mom does.” He mumbles and nods his head in the direction of her. Minhyun turning to look at her staring expectantly. Minhyun sighs and suddenly picks up Jonghyun who accidentally smashes a few keys from the shock and grips at his shoulder.

“What are you doing?! Put me down Minhyun!” Minhyun nods and sits on the chair with Dongho and keeps Jonghyun in his lap since theres no where else for him to sit. Grinning at him as Dongho laughs and pulls Jonghyun’s legs across his lap so he’s comfortable. Jonghyun glares at both of them and knows his face is red as he leans against Minhyun’s shoulder. The others mumbling about it quietly. Sujin rolling her eyes at the display but tossing Minhyun a present as they hand them out. Minhyun letting Jonghyun hold the present since it’s technically on his lap and they wait for everyone to get their gifts. Minhyun unsurprised that no one got Jonghyun anything despite knowing he’d be there. Minhyun kisses his temple and mumbles he can open his gift if he’d like. Jonghyun gives a small head shake and smiles at him.

“I’m alright. Go ahead.” He at some point moved his legs off Dongho who was now tearing into his own gift. Giving a happy shout at the new music sheet notebooks and a new midi fighter. Thanking whoever got it and Minhyun thanks whoever got him the new books and card for his favorite brand. Jonghyun looking through the books not having read that series yet but knowing it’s on his to be read list. Minhyun notices and tells him he’s welcomed to borrow them. ‘They’re one of my favorites.’ Jonghyun smiles and tells him he hasn’t read the series yet but it’s on his list. They chat to themselves a bit as Dongho sits beside them looking up sounds to transfer onto the fighter; Jonghyun giving a few suggestions and Dongho agrees with some but not others. Minhyun then nudging Jonghyun.

“Will you teach me to dance something?” Dongho immediately barks out a laugh.

“You’re too lanky.” Minhyun pouts at him but Jonghyun smiles and pats his knee saying he’ll try.

“I’ll find an easy one for you don’t worry. You’ll dance in no time.” Minhyun smiles and looks at the time, asking Jonghyun if he’s ready to head to bed. He nods and they stand up to go, Jonghyun says goodnight to Dongho as Minhyun says goodnight to the others. Some wave while others just ignore them and Minhyun leads Jonghyun passed everyone and says goodnight to his parents on the way out, Jonghyun following suit. As they get upstairs, Jonghyun shrugs off his jacket and lays across the bed groaning.

“You managed to make it through dinner and presents. Sorry they didn’t get you anything.” Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head.

“I didn’t expect anything.” Minhyun goes over to his bag and pulls out a present, bringing it over to Jonghyun with a smile.

“Still. It was wrong, your family still got me something.” Jonghyun looks at him with the gift and sits up to take it confused.

“You got me something? I thought you said you didn’t know what to get me…” Minhyun shrugs and grins saying he thinks he chose something pretty good. Jonghyun eyes him suspiciously as he opens the gift; squealing when he unwraps a Squirtle plushie. He hugs it tightly and Minhyun points to under the plushie. Jonghyun lifts it and stares at the other wrapped gift confused but unwraps it as well finding a matching hoodie and pulls it on immediately. Laughing at the size being larger just as he likes and gets up to hug Minhyun tightly. Thanking him before kissing his cheek.

“I love it!” He hugs the Squirtle as well and dances happily over to his bag to put the suit jacket away before moving back to put the plushie on the bed. Minhyun asking if he accidentally just bought his replacement for Jonghyun to sleep with and he gasps, touching his hand to his heart.

“Never, but for tonight yes.” He grins and goes to the bathroom to freshen up and take off the suit. Waltzing out in his underwear and just the hoodie. The hoodie zipped to the middle of his chest as Minhyun stares.

“Excuse me, what is this??” Jonghyun looks at him and grins.

“What don’t you like it?” Minhyun stares and shakes his head a bit saying he loves it but wishes he could see more. Jonghyun laughs and moves over to him, pulling on his tie slightly before undoing it and pulling it off; pushing the jacket off his shoulders neck. Minhyun continuing to stare at him and what little he’s wearing before Jonghyun is suddenly unbuttoning most of his shirt.

“Whoa, wait what are you doing?” Jonghyun looks up at him confused.

“Helping my boyfriend undress? Why?” He shakes his head and moves to the closet to change his clothes. Jonghyun standing in the doorway when he straightens up from putting on his pajama pants.

“Are you being the shy one now? I’m in a good mood, I wanted to get you into a good mood too.” Minhyun looks at him and cups his face kissing his nose.

“I am in a good mood. I’m just not used to you getting so...touchy.” Jonghyun chuckles and apologizes before pulling him back to the bed. They had managed to make it through their first Christmases together and with family. They deserved to have a little celebration. Maybe once they’re back home and safe inside Minhyun’s apartment without risk of someone picking the lock on the door and coming in. Minhyun kisses his neck and pulls the other closer to him so they’re spooning. Jonghyun patting his hand on his stomach before turning his head back to give him a quick goodnight kiss. Hugging his Squirtle plush as they drift off. Fully ready to leave in the morning to head back to the city and just spend the rest of the break with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this...will be posted later on. Have to finish writing it. Don't worry. It'll be up soon.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting each other, making it through meeting the friends and family. The two finish their next semester at college and decide now that Minki is moving out from Jonghyun and his shared apartment; Jonghyun and Minhyun decide to take the next step in their relationship after only a year and move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter~! It's a lot shorter than the other chapters but i've written 25 thousand words within a week. My hands hurt. This fic ended up being 42 pages on words default (Calibri 11pt) just ow. lol

They sleep till around ten but lay in bed relaxing till almost noon. Minhyun finally saying they should finish packing to head home. Jonghyun grumbles and nods before getting up and dressing. Both of them finishing packing before they say bye to Dongho and Minhyun says bye to his parents and sister. Jonghyun already at the car putting his suitcase and plushie in the trunk and tossing his pillow in his seat. Minhyun smiles a tiny bit and Jonghyuns glad he can't hear anything they're saying when Minhyun's expression drops. Shaking his head, he says bye once more and walks towards him. Putting his suitcase in the back before getting in with Jonghyun and heading home quickly. Minhyun gripping the steering wheel tightly still after a few moments.  
  
"What's going on?" Minhyun scoffs and shakes his head.  
  
"Mom says I shouldn't bring random hook ups to holidays again." Jonghyun rubs his cheek in annoyance and shakes his head; reaching over to take one of his hands and kisses it.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We don't have to see her for a while, right?" Minhyun makes a face and tells him he convinced her not to do the week thing anymore but that means a nice family dinner once a year aside from Christmas. He doesn't know when she'll put in the demand for it. Jonghyun grumbling about it then asking if he has to go. Minhyun pouts at him and says, 'It's a Family dinner.' Jonghyun stares at him in confusion.  
  
"Yes and?"  
  
"You're family now. At least I consider you family...we're dating after all." Jonghyun nods slowly before asking if his mom is aware he’d be coming too. Minhyun shrugs and grins at him.

“Probably not.”

“And you don’t care.” Minhyun nods a bit.

“I don’t want to go without you. I know you don’t like it but it’s only once a year, please?” Jonghyun sighs and nods still not fully believing they’ll be together that long. As they drive home, the continue their new little tradition of singing along with anything and everything on the radio to make the time pass a little faster. Minhyun drives them to Jonghyun’s so he can unpack things and put his new favorite plush on his bed before they head to Minhyun’s not wanting to stick around when they hear Minki come in with another person and disappearing into his bedroom. Once back at Minhyun’s, they unpack his things too, or more so, Minhyun unpacks his things while Jonghyun bounces on the bed. Minhyun glancing at him every so often glaring at him messing up his bed. ‘Will you stop?’ he asks but Jonghyun just grins and moves to bounce while on his knees. Making Minhyun stare a bit before he shakes his head and grabs his basket of dirty clothes to go do up a load of laundry. Jonghyun laughing before following him and goes off into the kitchen instead, searching around for food.

“Minhyunnie. We need to order some food, I’m hungry.” Minhyun comes back in after a few minutes, the sound of the washer going behind him as he looks at Jonghyun.

“Well what do you want? We can order in.” Jonghyun nods and they do that, watching a movie as they wait and once it arrives. Basking in the relaxing silencing finally being away from hectic families.

\--Six Months Later—

“Jonghyun do you have everything? We have to be out by five.” Minki shouts from his own room as he finishes packing. Jonghyun trying to fit his blankets into a box along with his few plushies. Having taken all of his clothes over to Minhyun’s the day before and now just trying to get the rest of his things.

“Almost! I can’t get these damn blankets to all fit.” Minki walks in mumbling to help push the blankets down so he can tape the box. ‘Maybe if you didn’t have so many…’ Jonghyun glares at him as he tapes the box, purposely taping over Minki’s fingers when he doesn’t move them and grins as he flails a bit. Minki managing to yank the tape off his hand before he swats at Jonghyun and leaves him to do his own packing. Jonghyun glances around to make sure he has everything before looking inside his closet and all his drawers. Minhyun walking in when he’s lifting his mattress to make sure he didn’t put anything underneath it.

“uh…what are you doing?” Jonghyun yelping in surprise and almost dropping the mattress.

“I was…checking to see if I put anything under it.” Minhyun nods slowly before taking the box of blankets and starts nudging the other box of plushies and some books out into the hall. Jonghyun grabs his box full of other books/comics and movies and follows him out telling Minki they’ll be right back. Getting the boxes into the trunk, Jonghyun rushing back for the other box Minhyun pushed into the hall and coming back to shove it inside the car as well.

“Did you get everything?”

“I was going to go back and do another quick sweep to make sure.” Minhyun nods and kisses his temple; Telling Jonghyun he’ll wait in the car. Jonghyun rushing back upstairs and checks around his room once more. Minki telling him to just go already. ‘I’ll lock up and turn in your key for you. Go enjoy this day with Minhyun.’ Jonghyun checks on top of his closet shelf once more before nodding at Minki.

“You’re right. Make sure you have everything too.” Minki nods and waves him off after giving him a hug. They’ll actually have to make plans to hang out now since they won’t be living together anymore; Jonghyun pouts at him and Minki scolds him saying he’ll make him cry if he keeps this up. He laughs and gives another quick hug before leaving the apartment after putting his keys on the counter. Rushing out to the car and getting in with a thumbs up.

“Let’s go!” Minhyun chuckles and starts the car to head to the shop to get Jonghyun a key. Minhyun rushes in to get that and comes back out handing him the new copy. ‘Your key, sir.’ Jonghyun laughs at the Pokemon design on it. He thanks him and gets his keys out to thread it on and jangles them for emphasis of the new key being on there. As they get home, they carry the rest of Jonghyun’s things up and Minhyun had worked to move some of his books and such around to give space for Jonghyun’s few books and comics. ‘You know were to put the dvds.’ Jonghyun nods and sets most of them on the table while sorting through things. Rearranging his books and comics to put them on the shelf properly before moving to the dvds and doing the same and then going to the bedroom to finish putting away his clothes in the new dresser Minhyun got them so it fits everything. ‘You really didn’t need to buy a new dresser.’ Minhyun shrugs and says it was no issue and they needed more space anyway. He sighs and nods putting things away, going into the closet to hang up his shirts and then moves to drop onto the bed. ‘What about your plushies?’ Jonghyun waves him off mumbling he’ll take care of them later. He’s tired now. Minhyun laughs and pats his hip as he heads out to make dinner. The other having agreed to make dinner as a welcome home gift, he had called Jonghyun’s mom secretly and asked if Jonghyun had a favorite food he rarely got to eat; She ended up giving him a recipe that she made him a lot when he was younger. He had thanked her and went out to buy everything this morning and decided to start making it. Jonghyun walking out after about thirty minutes, having changed clothes into his pajamas it seemed. One of Minhyun’s cheaper shirts that went far past his waist and his own shorts. His hair a bit mussed from probably nearly sleeping and he looks at the kitchen and at Minhyun confused.

“Did…What is that?” Minhyun smiles a little sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head, stirring the food he’s making.

“I called your mom?” Jonghyun looks at the food he’s making and then the recipe and barks out a laugh before hugging him tightly, kissing his jaw before turning his face against his neck and mumbles a thank you. Minhyun smiles and stroke his hair a bit as he continues to make the food. Jonghyun not wanting to move from his spot and turns his head to glance at the food.

“It looks amazing.”

“I hope it tastes alright. You know I’m not that good at cooking, but I have the recipe and I’m good at following orders!” Jonghyun laughs loudly and shakes his head at the ridiculousness of the comment. Minhyun sends him off to the living room so he can finish cooking in peace. ‘You’re a distraction.’ Jonghyun smirks at that as he walks around the island and leans forward on his elbows, holding his head in his hands.

“I’m a distraction? I don’t know what you mean…” He says as innocently as he can while he sways his hips back and forth. Minhyun stare at him, or more so his ass swaying before shaking his head and grabbing the towel from beside him to throw it at his face.

“Shoo!” Jonghyun laughs setting the towel back on the counter and moving to the couch; Plopping back onto it with a loud groan. Minhyun rolling his eyes and scolding him from the kitchen.

“Keep it up, Kim Jonghyun! I will take this to our neighbors instead.” Jonghyun laughs and apologizes loudly as he turns on the tv to find something to watch. Once he’s finished with the food, he puts Jonghyun’s serving into bowl and takes it out to him with a small smile. ‘Enjoy.’ Jonghyun happily takes it and digs in. Minhyun waiting a little to see if he likes it and smiles wider when he gives a thumbs up and keeps eating. Going back to get himself a bowl, he turns off everything and covers it for seconds before going back to sit beside Jonghyun. Both enjoying the stew. Once dinner is done, Minhyun having seconds while Jonghyun had thirds, they both settle on the couch. Jonghyun moving to rest his head on Minhyun’s chest while he leans against the couch. Tipping his head up for a kiss and smiling sleepily when he gets it.

“Thank you for the stew, it was amazing.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I didn’t mess it up.” Jonghyun chuckles and hugs him, snuggling close as the tv droned on with some random show.

“I love you, Minhyunnie.” Minhyun looking down at him with a smile.

“Love you too.” It was finally Jonghyun’s last year before he had to apply for graduate school to get his next level degree. Minhyun having two more years before he has to do the same. They had passed their finals and had no worries for the next three and a half months. Spending the summer between both their work schedules exploring random places and eating at a bunch of new restaurants. When they weren’t doing those three things they were lounging around the house. Minhyun reading beside Jonghyun as he played his games. Minki having come over once when they were doing just that and rolled his eyes. ‘You’re like an old married couple. You’re not even making out! You have nothing else to do!’ Jonghyun rolled his eyes and tells Minki they had made out that morning before breakfast. Minhyun kicking his foot out to shove at him making him lose his game. ‘Hey!’ Minhyun rolls his eyes with an amused smile on his face as he continues to read. Minki shaking his head as he goes to grab the book Jonghyun said he could borrow. Jonghyun nudging Minhyun since he lost his game and moves to lean between his legs.

“Wanna make out?”

“We already did that today though; You said so yourself.” He says with a smirk and a quick eyebrow raise from behind his book. Jonghyun laughs and waves to Minki when he leaves with the book. Jonghyun leaning back and stretches, shouting when Minhyun suddenly moves forward to tickle him. Both ending up on the floor in front of the couch, Jonghyun resting his head on Minhyun’s stomach while he lays all star’d out. Minhyun’s stomach growling beneath Jonghyun’s ear and he laughs, rolling over to kiss him. Minhyun kissing back saying they should get some food before he wastes away. Jonghyun rolling his eyes and agrees if they can go out. Minhyun nods and sits up. ‘Deal.’ They both get up and tug on their shoes before heading out of their home hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Minhyun's mom has been on her bullshit forever. I'm sorry to Sujin and Minhyun's mother. I keep making them out to be evil lol Sonyan I believe is Jonghyun's middle sister's name but the eldest sister (Jiyeon in this story) is a made up name, her husband/son are also random names and yes i realize theres obviously tons of Minho's and a few Jiyeon's in the industry but they're just coincidental names lol I realized after I already named them. 
> 
> Subscribe to the series because I'm feeling like I'll probably write more in this world.
> 
>  
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
